Better Than Gold (Formerly titled Bridget
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Sequel to "End of the Rainbow". Three years after Cat dies, will Nick find love again? Rating, title and Genre always subject to change. Along with romance and drama, hurt/comfort should also be included.
1. Chapter 1

**Bridget **

_***I've wanted to do a sequel to "End of the Rainbow" for a long time, but nothing would ever come that felt right. So, I put the idea on the back burner and did other projects. Guess it got tired of the back burner. For those of you who have not read **__**End of the Rainbow,**__** it's a story where Nick winds up with amnesia and married to a woman by the name of "Cat", who is dying. Contacted by one of her friends, the Barkleys agree to take Cat's horses. The Barkleys get the shock of their lives when they realize the man who has married Cat, and is delivering the horses, is Nick…who is going by the name of Patrick Barnes. By the end of the story, "Cat" has passed away and Nick has just enough of his memories back to know that the Barkleys are his family. If you look for it, it is on this site. Also, I deleted a story that was supposed to follow it because it never did feel right.**_

_**2. Many towns have come and gone throughout history. That being case, the dying town in this story is made up. If it really existed, or one with its name exists today, I don't know it.**_

**Chapter one**

It was dark before Nick, who had taken a wrong turn somewhere along the line, rode into what looked to be a town practically deserted. He hoped there'd be a place to bed down for the night and a place to eat. He was expected back at the ranch by the end of the week and he had no clue to exactly how long he'd been delayed due to getting lost. He rode down the street, past buildings that looked as if they had seen better days and towards the one building that had light glowing from its window.

Once he was in front of the building he dismounted, tied Coco to the hitching rail that sat off to his left, and then climbed the stairs. He stopped to read the words that had been painted on the window, Golden Ray Café. As he opened the door, Nick hoped the food would be good and that the owners would know of a room he could use for the night.

Upon entering the café, Nick looked around. The tables were empty and most of the chairs had been picked up, turned upside down and hung on the table. However, there was still one table with its chairs still sitting upright on the floor and a young woman was standing next it. She wore a red shirt and a black skirt that went to her ankles. Her pitch black hair was done up in a bun on the back of her head. One look at the way her eyes stared at nothing in particular and Nick knew the young was blind. "Hello, Miss." Nick took off his hat, smiled and walked towards her. "I was hoping to get a bite to eat and find a place to spend the night."

"We be closed sir, but you sit yourself down. I'll be more than 'appy to get you somethin' to eat. As far as a place to sleep goes, the 'otel be no longer in use. Don't you be worryin' though; I'll ask me mum and da if you can use the room in the back." She nodded towards the table. "You can sit down 'ere. I'll be back in a moment."

It was all Nick could do to remain standing as he heard the Cockney speech come from the young woman's mouth. He hadn't heard that accent since the day Cat passed away, and that had been three years ago. After the initial shock of hearing 'that' accent was past, Nick pulled a chair out and sat down. He found his mind going over the past three years.

Jarrod had finally remarried and just become a father to a set of twins, both boys. He and his wife, Julie Greene Barkley, owned a home in San Francisco and one in Stockton. Audra and Gene had both found spouses and had moved away, Audra to Modesto and Gene to San Jose. Heath was seeing a woman by the name of Christine, but the relationship wasn't a very serious one. He, Nick, had started socializing with women here and there over the past two years. Though, it was difficult. After all, it was kind of hard to get to know someone when they wanted information about his past, and he had so little to give them. He was brought out of his thoughts when the young woman came out carrying a plate of spaghetti and a plate with some garlic bread on it.

"Da and Mum said you could 'ave what was left over from our own supper. You can also use the back room." She put the two plates down on the table.

Nick, who had watched how graciously she had carried the trays while moving from the kitchen to the dining room in spite of being sightless, was amazed. "If I may ask," he said as he picked up his fork, "what's your name, and how long have you been blind? Not that the blindness matters," he added quickly, not wanting to offend the young woman. He needn't have worried.

"My name be Bridget Baker and I be blind me 'ole life. What your name be?" She figured if the man could ask about her, she could do the same. Besides, she'd heard a lot of voices in her life and none of them had sounded as deep and nice as his.

"Nick Barkley. I was goin' home, but I seemed to have taken a wrong turn somewhere along the line." He'd cursed taking the wrong turn, but now, looking at the pretty young woman before him, Nick couldn't help but wonder if it was a good thing or not.

"We'll 'elp you get going in the right direction in the morning, Mr. Barkley." She turned to leave, not wanting to be rude and interfere with the stranger's meal. Nick stopped her.

"You don't have to leave on my account." He glanced in the direction of the kitchen, with its door slightly opened. "If it's okay with you and your folks, I wouldn't mind just talking." He said, finding himself wanting to find out more about her.

Bridget couldn't help but blush. "If it be okay with you, I don't mind at all." Before she could pull out a chair, Nick was on his feet and pulling one away from the table for her.  
"Thank you, Mr. Barkley."

"Nick," he said as he sat back down, "the name is simply, Nick." He smiled as the two of them began visiting and exchanging bits and pieces of themselves. That is Bridget willingly told him about herself and her family; he admitted to being attacked almost four years ago and remembering very little. That being the case, he told her what he did know and then told her a little about the family he'd had to get to know all over again.

Mrs. Baker, who had looked out through the space the slightly opened door had, and had been listening to Nick and her daughter talk, turned and walked over to her husband who was cleaning up the counter near the stove. "It looks like our Bridget 'as 'erself an admirer."

Mr. Baker set down his rags, walked to the door and peeked out through the gap. He saw the man called Mr. Barkley smiling at his daughter. He listened to his daughter talking and smiling. Thinking back to just the previous year, before people started moving away in droves, he said, "She 'as 'ad many admirers," he said as he turned away from the door, "but I 'ave yet to see one that makes 'er laugh. This one will go away like all the rest. Don't worry."

Mrs. Baker didn't know about that; still, she didn't argue. No, she simply went to make up the room that Mr. Barkley would need for the night.


	2. Trouble

**Bridget **

**Chapter Two **

Nick sat up when he heard glass break. He quickly threw on his pants and grabbed his gun, entirely forgetting to throw on a shirt as well. He moved as fast, and as quietly, as he could. When he stepped into the kitchen, a man he'd never seen before was trying to pry open the cash register that the Bakers had moved into the kitchen during the night. The cocking of Nick's pistol made the man to stop.

"Move away from the cash register." Nick ordered as he kept his pistol on the would-be thief. Then Nick ordered him to remove his gun slowly and drop it to the floor. Scowling at Nick, the man did as he was told.

"Move!" Nick motioned for the man to start walking out the way he had come. Since Bridget had told them they lived in the house right behind the café, Nick knew exactly where to take the man once he'd picked up the man's gun.

It wasn't long before one very surprised Mr. Baker was looking at Nick and his prisoner, while listening to Nick recite what had happened. However, he didn't try to hide the fact that he knew who the man who had broken into the café. "Dan Peters! I should 'ave known you'd be back sooner or later. Though, I'm more than surprised at this. I took you for a lot of things, but a thief willin' to break in to take what 'e be wantin' wasn't even on the list. Now get out of 'ere!"

"Hold it," Nick barked without hesitation, "The man just tried to rob you! He needs to be turned over to the law!"

"There be no law around 'ere anymore. There be no money to pay anyone. Circuit Judge don't come by now. If we want 'im, we be 'aving to send for 'im. Who knows 'ow long that would take." Mr. Baker sighed. "This is the reason more and more people 'ave left, business has dried up too much and men like Peters roam the streets at nights. Truth be told, I'm waiting to 'ear from me good friend in Carson City. 'e said 'e'd take me on a partner as soon as 'e could." Actually, his friend had been promising him that for the past year. It couldn't hurt to hope, could it?

"Is the jail still standing? Do you still have keys to the cells?" Nick asked as he kept his eye on Dan Peters. He didn't like the idea of turning the man loose; there was something just flat out wrong with that. The thief was glaring at Nick. No one was supposed to be in that café and everyone knew Mr. Baker was crazy enough to leave a little bit of cash in the register, even when he wasn't there.

The white haired owner again looked even more surprised than before. "I thought you told Bridget you be a rancher? In fact, I 'eard you say you be with the well known Barkley family."

"I am, always will be." Nick answered as he continued keeping an eye on Peters. "But I can keep the man in the jail until we can get to Lodi and send a telegram to my brother who is an attorney. He can get a hold of the circuit judge." That was one nice thing about the visit he'd had with Bridget while he ate. He'd found out he was only a few miles from Lodi, the original town he'd planned getting to.

"All right, but sir," Mr. Baker said as he looked at Nick and smiled. "Don't you think you should be gettin' a shirt on?"

Nick glanced down and chuckled. "Yeah, I just might." He would have said more, but at that moment he saw past Mr. Baker and saw Bridget standing in the living room.

It was obvious that Bridget had heard her father's comments about Nick's state of undress. The fact that her sightless eyes were dancing and she was covering her mouth with her hand was a sure sign that she had heard everything and had Nick Barkley turning a hundred shades of red. As much as he wouldn't wish blindness on anyone, he was sort of glad that, at that moment, she was.

"Bridget Grace Baker! What you be doing up?" Mr. Baker was appalled at the thought of his daughter being in the living room with Nick standing outside the door shirtless, even if she was blind.

"Same thing as you, da." She answered and then started grinning wider as she added, "Would it 'elp both of you if I be closing me eyes?" That statement earned the right to hear her full name again, even if she was of age, from her father. Nick, amused by her sense of humor, had to fight to keep a straight face; he didn't want trouble from her father.

"So, does your jail still stand?" Nick asked, hoping to divert Mr. Baker's attention away from his daughter who had turned around and was leaving the living room anyway.

Mr. Baker nodded as he retrieved his own gun and stepped outside. "Mr. Peters can sit down on the chair where I can see him," he said as he pointed to a chair that was on the porch of the Baker home, "while you go get your shirt."

While her father talked to Nick, Bridget had made her way up to her room and was now standing by her opened window, unobserved by her father, Nick or Mr. Peters. Like her father, Bridget had been surprised when she learned who was at their front door and why. They'd had trouble before, but none of the customers, when they had them, had ever stepped in voluntarily and helped the way Nick had. Oh, they'd been friendly enough, helped in other areas, but when it came helping out with this kind of trouble, no one seemed to want to get involved.

Bridget had known there was something different about this man when she first met him. She'd liked their small visit and was glad when her parents said he'd have a place to sleep. However, now she found herself wanting to get to know him better. As she heard her father, Nick Barkley and their prisoner footsteps disappear into the dark, Bridget turned away from the window. She'd never been inside of a law office before. She smiled as she slid into bed. There was always a first time for everything.


	3. A Visit

Bridget

Chapter Three

Nick stood on the steps of the law office and smiled from ear to ear as he watched Bridget take the long stick she used to get around town and whack one of the men who walked out of the saloon. Nick didn't know what the man had said; however, from the way Bridget used that stick on him and the way the man turned and high tailed it away from her, Nick figured it was something that should not have been voiced to the young woman. Whatever the case was, Nick was glad the man hadn't tried anything else. While he had watched Bridget and saw just how independent she was, if the man had tried anything, Nick knew he'd have had to step in just for the mere fact that man was a good foot taller than Bridget and built like an ox.

_"Don't worry about me daughter."_ Mr. Baker words from earlier that morning came back to Nick as he watched her. _"I keep a better eye on her that she thinks. Just don't tell her that. I and her mum 'ave raised 'er to think for herself , though I 'ave to admit; it's been our undoin' at times._"

Bridget, who had crossed the street, shocked Nick when she stopped and said, "'ello, Nick. I bought you some food, thought you might be 'ungry."

Since it was past noon and he hadn't eaten since that morning, he was. He took the sack she held up and thanked her. "How did you know anyone was here and how did you know it was me?" Nick asked puzzled.

"Well, one, you shifted your weight just a moment ago." Bridget too was grinning and Nick had to admit she was right. "Secondly, you 'ave the cologne on that da lent you." Nick had never thought about his cologne giving him away, and he couldn't help but smile. "And thirdly," she tilted her head to one side and folded her arms, "We be in front of the sheriff's office. Nobody in this 'ere town would be standin' in front of that place unless they 'ad business 'ere, and don't be askin' 'ow I know which buildin' we be in front of; I know this 'ere town like the back of me 'and." She paused and then added, "Unless you be tellin' me Peters is a free man, you be the only possible one standin' guard 'ere'."

Nick liked the idea that the woman before him was unafraid of standing up for herself, as she did with the gentleman he'd just seen bother her and that she was, obviously, very observant. Nick turned to go back inside the office, so he could eat and asked, "Do you have time to visit? I mean, it's not like we'd be alone." Okay, so the door to the cells was shut, but the door was so old that it was a joke in his book; too bad the dwindling town didn't see fit to replace it.

Getting inside the law office to visit Nick had been the main reason she'd offered to deliver Nick his lunch, telling her parents that even a temporary lawman needed to eat. "Sure, be 'appy too."

Nick smiled and then, even though Bridget had proven how well she got around on her own, he took a hold of her right hand, "Come on; let's go inside."

Bridget again smiled. The way the man had talked about his ranch the first night he'd walked into her father's café, she could imagine how eager he was to get back to it and to his family. She removed her hand and slid up to his upper arm. "If you be wantin' to guide me, it would be easier for me if I 'old onto your arm and then walk just a step or two be'ind you."

Nick grinned as led her into the law office, though it was, for a split second, replaced by a scowl. Mr. Peters was ranting and raving once more.

"That bloke don't know when it be time to keep 'is mouth shut. 'as 'e been like that the 'ole time 'e's been in there?" Bridget asked, a bit annoyed at what was turning out to be a pleasant conversation spoiled slightly by the prisoner's foul mood.

"No," Nick answered before taking a bite of the chicken that had been in the sack she'd handed him, "If he had been, I wouldn't have stood for it." He wouldn't have either. He had better things to do than to wait for a circuit judge to ride into town.

"The food is delicious," Nick said once he'd finished the chicken.

"I'll be tellin' me mum you liked her cookin'. She'll like 'earin' it." Bridget then confessed she only cooked when she had to. "Don't be gettin' me wrong. I don't think I'm that bad of a cook. 'owever, me mum is very protective of 'er kitchen. Since I'd rather be outside 'elpin' me da with the animals, I never fight very 'ard for a turn at cookin'."

"What animals?" Nick's eyebrows furrowed. From what he'd seen the Bakers didn't have any animals around the café or their home behind it.

"The ones on me da's small farm, I thought I told you about it when you first walked into the café." Bridget answered as one of her eyebrows rose.

Nick thought back onto the late supper and small conversation they'd had. He realized he'd only been halfway listening. "Looks like I better pay closer attention to what's being said."

The unspoken message, the one that said he'd been too busy looking at her, had Bridget blushing. "It would 'elp if you don't want to make yourself look like a fool." She answered a bit more bluntly than she meant to; still, she wasn't going to take the words back. Why should she? Truth was truth; she couldn't change it.

Nick started laughing. He liked the fact that, on top of having a sense of humor, being hard working and observant, Bridget spoke what was on her mind. "Look," Nick said once he stopped laughing, ate his lunch and then threw the chicken bone and paper sack into the garbage next to the desk, "your father has said he'd watch the jail for a couple of hours this afternoon. What do you say a late afternoon picnic?" It sounded better to him than sitting in the café.

"Sounds like fun," Bridget answered as she stood up, "Though, you'd 'ave to promise to 'ave me before it starts getting' dark. I don't wish to see me da and 'is shotgun." She had no doubt that's what they'd get as her father had broken up a few of her older sister's dates that way.

"Don't worry; I'll have you home long before dark." Nick watched as Bridget left and then, due to Mr. Peters rantings, which had picked back up, went to have a few words with the man, some very loud ones.


	4. The picnic

**Better Than Gold**

**Chapter Four**

The leaves in the trees were blowing gently back and forth and a few small wild animals could be seen coming and going off in the distance. Nick sat on the blanket that Bridget had brought along. Nick had to grin as he recalled how her father had showed up at the jail and told him in no uncertain terms what he would do if Nick was late getting back. The man had stood on the steps to the law office and watched until Nick and Bridget were out of sight.

"Da said we should be 'earin' something soon. I mean, 'e said that we should be gettin' word from your brother." Bridget stood up and walked to the bank of a small creek that ran nearby and enjoyed the breeze that blew across to her face, imagining what lay on the other side of the creek. Nick stood up and followed her. He said nothing; he simply waited for her to speak, which she did. Out of pure curiosity, she asked, "Why did you get involved? You could be 'ome with your family and on your ranch by now. Instead, you're 'ere, waitin' for word that your brother 'as sent for the circuit judge to come.

Nick knew that and a small portion of him wanted to mount his horse and head straight for Stockton; however, most of him couldn't stomach the idea of Mr. Peters getting away with his crime. The man had tried to rob the Baker's once and, if he was let loose, would probably try it again. If that happened, someone could get seriously hurt or even killed. There was no way Nick could just stand aside and let that happen. "My brother, Heath, he can handle the ranch while I'm down here. He has our foreman to help him, a good man by the name of McCall. Once the circuit judge gets here, Mr. Peters can be sentenced. After that, he'll be transported someplace else, and I can be on my way." He turned and smiled at Bridget. "You don't mind my stayin' awhile do you?"

While Nick's words were not a direct response to her question and statement, no one had to tell Bridget what he had not said. No, Bridget still caught the unspoken message, one that said; 'I couldn't walk away from a wrong that I had the ability to make right.' It was nice to know he was a man who stood by his principles. She also didn't have to see to know the man beside her was smiling at her, or to get the message, through the tone in his voice, that he was looking at her seriously. It unsettled her. Every man who had ever looked at her before saw only someone that needed to be taken care of, someone who was helpless, and she was none of those things. She worked hard in the café, she helped out on her father's farm with all the animals; why, she'd even helped find a few young children who had wandered away from the school. So far, Nick had been nothing but a gentleman and hadn't shown any signs of thinking she couldn't take care of herself; still, she was hesitant to believe it wouldn't happen sooner or later. "Of course not, we be needin' the 'elp, I admit." She turned around and headed back to the blanket to clean up so they could be home before dark.

Nick knew full well Bridget was uneasy with the attention he was giving her. He couldn't help but wonder why. Not knowing how her former suitors had treated her, left him to come up with one idea after another, though he had to admit he was shocking himself by even looking at her the way he was. In some ways she reminded him of Cat; her cockney accent and her insistence at being independent as possible for example. However, there were glaring differences too. All Cat had cared about when he'd met her was her horses; course, she'd been dying too. Bridget might be sightless, but she was very much alive and healthy, and that sense of humor of hers was something else. His mind wandered back to moments before they reached the spot he'd chosen to have their picnic.

_Nick and Bridget drove along in the wagon, the gentle wind was blowing. She was telling Nick about two of her siblings and some of their friends. "Since the __*****__beginnin' of basketball, me brothers 'ave been learnin' 'ow to play the game. I don't think they appreciate me though."_

_"Why not?" Nick was confused; she could hear it in his voice. _

"_They came by and wanted to put up the 'oop," Bridget explained as she smiled wide, "said somethin' about shootin' a few baskets. I asked them what the baskets 'ad done to deserve bein' shot." There was laughter in her eyes and a grin upon her face as she finished._

_Nick, who knew just enough about the game of basketball to know what the brothers were talking about, started laughing. He had a good idea that Bridget hadn't been in the dark when she made the comment too. _

Only Bridget speaking brought him out of his thoughts. "Are we goin' to be 'eadin' back soon, or are you goin' stand in one spot all night?" For the first time since Nick met her, he not only saw laughter in her eyes, but could hear it in the words she spoke. He smiled and decided right then and there he wanted to hear her laugh, really laugh. After she put the basket into the back of the wagon they'd brought with them Nick helped her up onto the buckboard and headed back her home.

**00000**

Dan Peters sat up when he heard voices coming through the slightly opened door that stood between the cells and the office Nick was temporarily using. Since Nick's loud voice was one of the voice's he heard, Mr. Peters knew "he" was back. The more he thought on Nick, the angrier he became. Why had the man been sleeping in the café's back room in the first place? If he hadn't been there, Mr. Peters just knew he'd have gotten away with the money he'd been after. Now he heard Mr. Baker tell Nick they'd finally received notice that the circuit judge would be in Golden Ray on Friday. That was five days away. Peter lay back down on his cot and began thinking of a way to escape.

**Author's Note:**

*****Basketball wasn't actually invented until 1891. Still, for the sake of the story, I've moved it to the 1880's.


	5. Two Visit and Attempted Escape

**Better Than Gold**

**Chapter Five**

Mrs. Baker watched as Bridget walked around inside the area they'd fenced off for the chickens, tossing the animals' feed here and there; Bridget was humming softly as she did so. Because she'd seen her daughter hurt too many times, Mrs. Baker found herself with an array of emotions. Because she was sure their temporary sheriff was the cause behind the humming, a portion of her wanted to be able to make the judge hurry up and get there. They'd received word that the man had been delayed due to an emergency, and he wouldn't be able to head to Golden Ray for another two weeks. That meant, most likely, be he would not actually be in their town for another two and a half to three weeks. The other part of her hoped it took the full three weeks.

After feeding the chickens, Bridget made her way to the door that separated the chickens from the rest of the yard and opened it up. It wasn't long before the young woman was standing on the porch and next to her mother. Her mother had always been the talkative type and was being quiet, causing Bridget to grow concerned. Had something bad happened to her father? To one of her brothers who lived in the area or maybe one of her sisters who lived back east. "Mum? What's wrong?"

What was wrong…nothing and everything. Mrs. Baker knew her daughter well enough to know she wouldn't accept any answer if she thought the other person was holding back. That was something Bridget had a knack of doing, hearing in a person's voice what others saw through body language or by looking into their eyes. "Judge will be 'ere within the next two or three weeks." She answered as she sat down in a rocking chair that sat on the porch.

Sure enough, Bridget heard the words her mother wasn't saying and she smiled. "You don't need to be worried about me, mum." She started to go in the house only to be stopped by her mother.

"You like 'im, you've liked 'im since the first time 'e walked into the café' and 'e'll be leavin' once this over." Mrs. Baker tapped the arm of the chair. Try as she might, the older woman couldn't keep the concern she felt for her daughter out of her voice.

Bridget, who had been struggling with her own feelings, especially since Nick had never once treated her with anything but respect and admiration, sighed. "I won't be denyin' that, mum. 'owever, I think you be puttin' the 'orse before the cart. It's not like 'e's pretended that 'e'll stick around once Mr. Peters 'as been dealt with. 'e's never said or done anythin' that was out of line. Now quit you're worryin'. Nick Barkley be a good man. Now if you don't mind, it's about time for lunch. Last time I checked, it was me turn to do the cookin'. That bein' the case, I think I best get at it." So saying, Bridget stood up and disappeared into the house with Nick on her mind.

While Bridget was working inside her home, Nick found himself with another caller, her father. Like his wife, Mr. Baker was concerned that his daughter was only going to get hurt and had decided to find out exactly what Nick Barkley's intentions were. If he was seriously interested in Bridget, then that was fine; people could write letters and even travel to each other places of residence to visit. That is, as long as they didn't move out of state they could.

"I'm sorry if I be disturbin' you." Mr. Baker sat down and proceeded to tell Nick why he was there. Nick would have been shocked had he not been on a number of picnics with Bridget, talked with her at the café and had planned a trip out to the man's small farm, a trip that he and Bridget were supposed to make within the next hour.

When Mr. Baker stopped talking, Nick, who was leaning back in his chair, smiled. "You have every right to be concerned…" he began talking only to hear a strange sound coming from the back room where the cells were. It almost sounded like someone chipping away at brick. His eyes widened as a possibility came quickly to mind. "Excuse me," he said as he stood up and hurried over to the door that led to the cells stood and opened it up.

Sure enough, Mr. Peters, who for whatever reason had thought Nick was out of the office, was knocking some of the loose mortar away from between one of the large rocks that made up the wall of the cell. He was using a butter knife that he'd hidden after he'd eaten lunch, convincing Mrs. Baker that only a spoon and fork had been brought with his meal. Hearing the door open and seeing Nick standing in the doorway glaring at him stopped Mr. Peter's activity.

"Put that thing through the space in the bars and drop it." Nick snapped as he took a step towards the man's cell.

Mr. Peters let out a few derogative words and did as he was told. He was almost through, one push and Peters would have made a bigger enough hole to see through to the street. It would have also made dislodging the other roughed edged boulders easier. After picking the knife up, Nick moved into the only other cell in the jail house and inspected the walls.

"Those walls should be better," Mr. Baker, said as he followed Nick into the empty cell. "They were added a few years after the first cell was built. The sheriff at the time made us double brick it. It's double the thickness, Mr. Barkley."

"Looks like you're switching cells." Nick said as he stepped out of the cell he'd been expecting. "How about grabbing the keys for me?" He looked at Mr. Baker. It wasn't two minutes later that Mr. Peter found himself locked in the more secure cell, cursing his luck as Nick and Mr. Baker disappeared back into the main office.

"Sorry about that," Nick said as they both sat back down. Nick then picked up the conversation where it had been dropped. "Like I said, I more than understand your concern. Believe me," Nick leaned back in the office chair, "I would never intentionally hurt your daughter in anyway."

Mr. Baker studied the dark haired rancher, who was being kind enough to help them out with Mr. Peters, closely then smiled as he stood up. "I believe you; just don't you be forgettin' it."

Nick chuckled as he watched the man leave the office, and his mind turned to Bridget.


	6. Busybodys and What do you Look like?

**Better Than Gold**

**Chapter Six**

Since Mr. Baker had been relieving Nick from time to time the dark haired rancher, come temporary sheriff, had been able to spend more and more time with Bridget. That meant Sunday morning found Nick going to church with the young woman. Afterwards the two had mingled with the small congregation and he'd had a chance to visit the good Reverend. Now, having finished chatting with Reverend Hall, Nick stepped out of the church looking for Bridget.

Nick frowned as he watched Bridget hurry around the back of the church. The fact the Mrs. Lynch, the gray haired, middle aged, town busybody had just been talking to Bridget had him concerned. He hurried to the corner of the church and quickly joined Bridget, who was standing underneath an old oak tree. He could see tears running down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" He asked gently as he laid his hand on Bridget's shoulder.

Bridget shook her head. "Mrs. Lynch! I shouldn't be lettin' 'er get to me so. She never 'as anythin' encouragin' to say!" The woman didn't either. From the day Mrs. Lynch had moved to town, she'd been the source of more than one hurtful word, to more than one person.

"What did she say?" While Nick forced himself to speak low, the tone in his voice spoke volumes. He was not happy that whatever the woman had said had been so hurtful to have caused such distress to this lovely young woman.

Bridget silently chastised herself for letting the bitter woman get to her the way she had. It's not like the old biddy had decided to say anything different than she'd said before.

"Bridget," Nick said as he lifted Bridget's chin up and looked into her eyes; he didn't care if she couldn't see him, "What did she say to you?" he said with a kind firmness.

Bridget let out a disgusted scoff. "Same thing as she always says. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. Seems ta think me blindness should be more of a problem and …" She paused not really wanting to repeat the unnecessary comments the woman had made. It didn't matter though; a light came on for Nick, as he'd seen the way the woman had been looking at Bridget and him since he'd been spending time with her.

It was all Nick could do not to go after Mrs. Lynch and give her a piece of his mind. If it weren't for his concern for Bridget, he probably would have. "She's tryin' to say no one would take more than a few looks at you. That's what she was basically saying wasn't it?"

Bridget nodded and replied, "In so many words. Like I said, I don't know why I let 'er get to me. Everyone knows 'ow cruel and unkind she be." She then found herself telling Nick about the few other suitors she had had in the past. "I told them where to go when I realized one, all they wanted was someone they thought was weak and 'elpless enough to boss around or two, they simply felt sorry for me because of me blindness. I…" she paused and then added softly, "It be the reason I've been 'oldin' back on you, I suppose. I couldn't believe you weren't just another bloke lookin' to push your weight around or somethin'. That and you've made it quite clear you'll be goin' back to your ranch once this be over. Though, even with that bein' the case, I find that I want to ask…" she stopped, stepped back and then turned around. It made Nick curious.

"What do you want to ask me?" Nick stepped around in front of her determined to find out what she wanted. It had to be something important to her. If it wasn't, why would she be having such a hard time telling him what she wanted?

For someone who was known for speaking her mind and saying the craziest things, Bridget found herself uncomfortable. It's not that there was anything wrong with what she wanted; it was just that she realized she'd never asked her other suitors what she wanted to ask Nick. It took her out of her comfort zone, and she didn't know how to handle that.

Bridget took a deep breath and asked slowly, "What do you look like, Nick?" She didn't to find herself with no knowledge of what he looked like the day left.

Nick felt shock waves go through him, not because of her question, but for the simple fact that, in spite of her blindness, Bridget handled herself so well that he'd simply never taken the time to really put himself in her shoes. Of course, she wouldn't know what he looked like! A smile started spreading over his face as he took a hold of her hands and lifted them up to his face. "Look for yourself." He told as he placed her hands upon his face.

Bridget moved her fingers through his thick set of hair, "What color is it?"

"Extremely dark brown, some have even accused it of being black." Nick answered as she began to run the tips of her fingers over the lines across his forehead. She smiled when he raised his eyebrows, causing the worry lines that had shown to disappear. She gently touched the cover of his eyelids, which he'd closed without thinking as he soaked in the feeling of her hands upon his face. "You eyes, what color be they, Nick?"

"Brown, dark brown," He answered as he swallowed hard and opened his eyes.

Bridget smiled as her feathery touches continued down his nose and cheeks, and then stopped when her thumbs rested on his chin and her fingers were on his lips. Nick hadn't expected to feel tremors running through him as she discovered what he looked like, and it was all he could do not to take her in his arms right then and then, though he wanted to. "You must be quite the lady's man." Bridget embarrassed herself as she allowed her thoughts to be spoken out loud.

It didn't matter though; it didn't exactly hurt Nick's feelings any. If anything, it just made his smile wider and his dimples more visible. His reaction only served to make Bridget blush more, as she could feel the facial changes that had taken place when his smile grew. Her blushing caused Nick to smile even more. "Thank you." He took her hand and laid it upon his upper arm. "You're quite beautiful yourself. Now, I think I best get you back home and then get myself back to the jail. Your father will be upset with me if I stay away too long. After all, he does have other commitments."

"And you don't want me da lookin' for you." Then, for the first time since Nick met her, Bridget started laughing as Nick and she started walking away from the church. "You do know, 'is bark is worse than 'is bite, right?"

The sound of her laughter wrapped itself around Nick and he found himself realizing that he could no longer deny one simple fact; he was falling in love with the woman beside him. After admitting that fact to himself, Nick started praying like crazy he could figure a way to get the Bakers closer to Stockton; that is, if they decided to leave the dying town of Golden Ray.


	7. Talks and a Kiss

**Better Than Gold**

**Chapter Seven**

Victoria was sitting at the dining room table when she heard the front door opening and shutting. With Nick out of town and Jarrod traveling with his family, she assumed it was Heath that had entered the house. Sure enough, moments later Heath walked into the room, pulled a chair away from the table and sat down. He had a look of concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Heath?" Victoria asked once her stepson was seated.

Heath didn't answer for a moment, his mind on the telegram Fred had been nice enough to deliver to him just moments ago. "Nick's been delayed." He went on to explain about the circuit judge. He didn't have to say anything else. Victoria could see something else was concerning him.

"So, what's the problem?" Victoria put down her utensils and kept her eyes on Heath.

Again, Heath did not answer right away. How could he explain something he did not understand? All he knew was every time he thought about his hot tempered brother, he got an uneasy feeling. "I'm not sure. I asked Fred to check this Mr. Peters out. I would have asked Jarrod, but, as you know, he, Julie and the boys are headed to San Francisco at the moment."

Knowing her second oldest the way she did, Victoria doubted Nick was in any major trouble. If he was, Jarrod would have felt it and said so. "Well, if there is anything that needs to be told, I'm sure Fred will find out about it and tell you. Now," she smiled at Heath picking at his food, "stop playing with your food and eat it."

Heath couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, mother." He gave her one of his lopsided grins as he began eating his lunch. As he ate, his thoughts turned to Nick. The feelings he had concerned him. Was Nick in trouble, would he be in trouble and why did Heath get a feeling of change in the air? Those were just a few of the questions that ran through Heath's mind.

While Heath was doing his best not to worry about Nick, the rancher was sitting on the steps of the Baker's homes, as Mr. Baker had once again, been nice enough to relieve Nick for a short spell, so that he could visit Bridget. He couldn't believe how alive he felt. He hadn't felt this alive since Cat passed away. Oh sure, some of the women he'd met had been interesting enough, but none of them could hold a candle to the young woman who sat beside him at that moment.

"Da says he received word the judge will be 'ere in the next day or two. Then we'll be goin' too. Da's received word from 'is friend." Bridget was fighting her own feelings at the moment. She hadn't thought she'd be so upset when the day came that the judge arrived and sentenced Mr. Peters. She hadn't thought that knowing Nick would be leaving would have her wanting to hold onto him and making him stay with them. She couldn't do that though; it wasn't her place.

Nick, who had actually found that bit of news out a few hours before, turned his head and looked at Bridget, who sat straight and tall, her head held high. Her father's words, from when he'd delivered the judge's telegram, rang in his ears. _"I received word from me friend in Carson City. I 'ave to take 'im up on 'is offer. I can't be providin' for my family 'ere anymore. 'owever, we 'ave friends just out of Stockton too. Before I take me family and leave California, I would consider it a privilege if me family and I could meet your family." _ With the rest of their conversation running through his mind, Nick laid his hand upon Bridget's shoulder and told her what her father had said. "Your father said the visit to your friends outside Stockton would be for at least two weeks, maybe three. I want to continue seeing you, while you're there, if you would let me. I won't sit here and promise thing would work out to the point of wanting to continue writing to you afterwards, only I'd sure like to see if it would."

Bridget's heart skipped a beat, and she turned to face him. She lifted her hands to his face; he found his heart pounding harder than it had it a long time. Immediately, he had his hands on the side of hers, and holding onto them tightly, but not so tight as to hurt her. Bridget once more outlined his face with her fingers, as she'd found herself wanting more than anything to make sure his face was ingrained upon her memory.

When her fingers reached his chin and lips, Nick removed his hands off hers and placed them upon her cheeks, moving his face closer to hers. As his lips touched hers, Nick felt as if he'd been out in a dry desert with nothing to quench his thirst only to find a spring of living water. Within a few seconds, his arms were around Bridget's waist and he was holding her close, their kiss deepening. After a few moments, Nick could feel himself start to get to close to 'that line', and he made himself back off. The last thing he wanted was to the cause of soiling Bridget's good reputation.

"Hmmm, you kiss as good as you look." Bridget, who had found herself dreaming of being kissed by the tall, handsome man who had caught her attention, pulled reluctantly away and moved a few feet, so she could rest against the porch railing behind her.

Nick too moved, in order to do the exact same thing. He kept his eye on Bridget the whole time. "I could say the same thing about you. So, what about it? May I come calling on you once you get to Stockton?" He asked as he reached out and took a hold of her hand.

Bridget could hear her mother through the living room window which happened to be opened. The woman was watering some plants; she was muttering something. While Nick didn't understand what the woman was saying, Bridget did and she laughed. "If you don't, I be thinkin' ma will 'ave me da and brothers to have a talk with you." Nick joined in her laughter. Only when he absolutely had to did Nick stand up and head back to the jail.


	8. A Request and Concerns

**Better Than Gold**

**Chapter Eight**

The wind was blowing something fierce as Nick stood on the steps of the jail house watching Dan Peters climbing into the back of the prison wagon and the driver, young auburn haired fellow that couldn't be more than twenty, shut the cell door, locked it and then climbed up into the high driver's seat. The judge had arrived the day before and sentenced Mr. Peters to five years in the nearest prison. It seems like the attempted robbery at the café was not the only thing Mr. Peters was in trouble for. As the prisoner was taken away, Mr. Baker walked up. One look at the man's face and Nick knew the gentleman had something serious on his mind. "What's wrong, Mr. Baker?"

The white haired gentleman shook his finger at Nick, with a twinkle in his blue eyes and a wide smile upon his face and answered, "For one thing, me name is Patrick not Mister. Mister Baker was me da, understand?"

Nick smiled from ear to ear. He understood very well. "Okay, what's the problem, Patrick?"

Patrick Baker's smile disappeared as he grew serious. "Me oldest boy was supposed ta move 'is family with us, supposed to 'elp me Missus and Bridget. That is, 'e was suppose to go with us to Stockton where we be meetin' up with some friends of ours. Only, 'e decided to give this 'ere town another year. I was 'opin' you'd be willin' to travel with us." He turned up his hand and grudgingly admitted that the fact that he'd soon be pushing sixty had a lot to do with his request. "Me missus says I be worryin' too much and maybe I do." Mr. Baker paused and then continued. "I'm not getting' any younger and I worry, if somethin' should 'appen to me, it would be just be me missus and Bridget out there. Oh, I know me missus is a strong woman, as is Bridget. But fact is fact, somethin' 'appens to me, my missus would be stuck with the sole responsibility of getting' 'erself and Bridget to Stockton. Don't be tellin' me daughter I said that. She's a strong one, 'andles 'erself real good, as you know. But out there, in unfamiliar territory," Mr. Baker visibly shuddered, "I'd be feelin' better if we 'ad another man with us, just in case. Understand?" He looked at Nick in earnest. He needn't have worried though; Nick understood perfectly well why the man was concerned.

"Of course," Nick nodded as he walked down the few steps that led up to the sheriff's office, taking the badge he'd been wearing off as he did so. There was no way he was going to let Bridget or her parents travel to Stockton alone, especially since he agreed with Mr. Baker. "When we reach Lodi, I'll wire my family and tell them what's going on. Right now, I best go pack what little I had with me when I rode into Golden Ray."

Nick headed towards the café; he'd continued to use the back room of the establishment when he wasn't in the law office. As he walked briskly down the street, Nick couldn't help but feel as if a weight had been taken off his shoulder when Mr. Peters was hauled away and the sheriff badge was off his chest. No, he cared little for dealing with men whose choices led them down a path that connected to a jail cell. Oh, it's not that he minded stepping in and helping at times like this; he didn't. Still, his life was mainly on the land, cattle and horses. The sooner he got back to Stockton and to the ranch the better. Of course, the company he would have on the way back wasn't exactly motivating him to drag his feet either.

**0000**

"That's it." Fred Madden, who leaned against the fence of the corral, had ridden out to the ranch to talk with Heath. "The man's wanted for a number of small robberies, nothing more. He's mostly a loner; doesn't really matter now anyway."

Heath turned his head and looked directly at Fred. Why on earth wouldn't that matter? "Why do you say that?"

"I got a wire from the judge; he sent it from Lodi." Sheriff repeated the length of time that Mr. Peters had been sent away for. Nick should be arriving home soon. After all, it's not that far from Golden Ray to here. It's only a few hours ride from Golden Ray to Lodi and Lodi is only a day's journey from here." Fred answered. Surely, nothing could go majorly wrong in that time.

Heath knew that and made himself give the sheriff a smile. "Thanks for letting me know. Though, you didn't have to ride out here just to tell me that."

Fred shook his head and stepped away from the fence. "I didn't just ride out here for this. I have some business to take care of with one of your neighbors. I just figured I'd save you a trip to town while I was at it."

Heath would have loved to just visit the lawman for awhile but he was getting the same uncomfortable feeling when it came to Nick. If Mr. Peters was no longer a threat, why on earth did Heath find himself with a growing concern for Nick and his safety? "Thanks, I appreciate that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back inside." Heath then headed for the house while Fred climbed into his buggy and rode away from the ranch.

Heath knew he had other things he should get done before the day was through; he also knew he had to find out, if he could, what was going on with Nick. Heath also knew he'd be use useless around the ranch until Nick arrived home. Soon he was in the living room talking to Victoria. He was not surprised by her reaction when he told her he was going to ride to Lodi using the most common way to get there.

"If Nick was in trouble, Jarrod or I would feel it." Victoria felt sure of the fact. Still, she added, "However, I'm very much human and I could be wrong." Her face started to show the worry she now felt gripping at her heart. "Go ahead and ride to Lodi. But please, if you don't meet up with him; send me a wire before you start trying to find him. There is always a chance he'll use another road to travel on and he could easily beat you home."

Heath gave her a lopsided grin, kissed her cheek and hurried up to his room to throw a few things together, just in case.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Better Than Gold **

**Chapter Nine**

It was all Nick could do not to let out a string of cuss words as he worked to fix wheel that had come off the wagon. Thank goodness the wagon had not completely tipped over when the wheel fell off. Nick might have succeeded in watching his tongue, for the sake of the women; however, he was still muttering under his breath. He and the Bakers had hoped to be in Lodi by now only life had seen fit to throw one thing after another in their path.

After they'd left Golden Ray, they'd traveled a mere two miles when some small critter had spooked Nick's, horse. It was the first time Nick had been thrown from his own horse in a long time. He hadn't been hurt; however, it had taken what seemed like forever to get his horse to settle down and come to back to him. That part had puzzled him more than anything. Coco had always been a very obedient horse and knew his master well. Not understanding it didn't really matter, at least the horse had finally hearkened to Nick's voice. After that incident Nick and the Bakers had only made it another three miles before the wagon hit a large rock and the wheel came off. At the rate they were going, they'd be camping out under the stars instead of enjoying nice comfortable beds at Lodi's small hotel.

Bridget stood next to her mother and listened as Nick and her father worked on the wheel. She had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at all the mumbling and grumbling Nick was doing. Not that she enjoyed Nick being frustrated, she didn't. It was just that the muttering and mumbling sounded a lot like what her brothers and father had done in the past, when working with something that frustrated them. The matter wasn't helped when Mr. Baker proved Bridget's point by joining Nick in throwing out a few mumbled words. It was then that Mrs. Baker decided it was better to that she and Bridget stretch their legs and go for a short walk. With the land being wide, flat and open with very few trees around, it was not like they wouldn't be able to see the wagon.

After they walked and talked for a short spell, Bridget shocked her mother when she threw what appeared to be words out of the blue. "I think I should've been more careful with me words." What on earth was the young woman talking about?

"Where did that statement come from?" It was a question that Mrs. Baker saw no reason to hesitate to ask. Actually, Bridget's mother seldom saw any good reason to hesitate to ask questions. She often asked how a person was going to learn if they didn't ask questions.

"I was talkin' to Aaron before we left." Aaron was her brother that had changed his mind about moving away from Golden Ray. "I told 'im I almost wished something would 'appen to keep us from getting' to Stockton too fast. Someone up there," she pointed upwards, "didn't 'ear the word 'almost'."

Mrs. Baker smiled as the two of them turned around and headed back for the wagon, from what they could see, was fixed. Her husband and Nick were standing by the wagon waiting for the two women. "I wouldn't be repeatin' that around your da and Nick Barkley. If you do, it will be the death of our ears."

Bridget started laughing. So her father and Nick weren't exactly quiet when they opened their mouths. What was wrong with that? At least you knew when they were around. "Ears can't die." Bridget chuckled and added, "Though, I wouldn't be surprised if they sometimes wished they could."

As soon as her mother had climbed up on the buckboard next to her husband and Bridget was seated in the back, the family continued their journey. The fact that Nick rode alongside the wagon near Bridget had both Patrick Baker and his wife smiling at each other. "I bet you anythin' you want," the silver haired woman spoke low as to avoid having Nick or Bridget hear her, "we be getting' our last son-in-law." She wasn't surprised when Patrick shook his head ever so slightly and whispered back that she best watch it or she'd chase the man away.

While Nick and the Bakers did their best to reach Lodi by nightfall, two dark haired strangers who were riding through California were standing next to a prison wagon lying on its side with its door open and looking down at one very badly injured gentleman. "Looks like somebody's prisoner, or prisoners, have escaped," The taller, and older, of the two men knelt down and began looking over the young man who had driven away from Golden Ray intent on getting Dan Peters to prison. The young man's face was badly bruised, along his chest and abdomen. That part, the bruises on his chest and abdomen, were easy to see as his shirt was missing. He also had a number of cuts on his arms. "Guess we best do what we can for the poor man and let the law know what's happened."

**0000**

When Dan Peters had found that the prison wagon was hitting every hole possible, it had given him an idea. Every time the wagon hit a hole, he purposely did what he could do rock it back and forth. Because of the bumps the wagon was hitting, the driver did not catch on to what his prisoner was doing. It took more than hitting one bumping and rocking the wagon more than once, but soon Mr. Peters had obtained his goal; the wagon was on its side and the young man was opening the door.

Mr. Peters had moved fast and before the driver knew it, he was in a fight for his life. As Mr. Peters hit him one more time, the young man had fallen to the ground and lost consciousness. Eager to get away, and sure he'd beat the man bad enough that he'd die from his injuries since no one was around to help him, Mr. Peters hadn't bothered shooting him. Instead he shot the one horse that had gone down with the wagon and unhitched the other uninjured horse. He'd then mounted the horse and rode for Lodi. He knew two men who would be arriving in Lodi and one of them could be, if asked, a witness against him.


	10. Restless

**Better Than Gold**

**Chapter Ten**

It was almost dusk when Nick and the Bakers reached Lodi. They would have been in the town hours before only one thing after another had continued to happen along the way. Once they'd found a place for the wagon and taken the horses to the livery stable, Nick and the Bakers went straight to the hotel. With the way their luck had been running, every one of the Baker's and Nick were more than grateful for any room the hotel had available. Soon Patrick Baker and his wife were settled in a room, Bridget had her own room, and Nick had his.

Midnight should have found Bridget in bed; instead it found her tossing and turning. She hated it when she was like this. Around midnight, she got tired of it and swung her legs over the bed. If she was going to be this restless, she might as well dress and do something. Question was what? After dressing, Bridget slipped into the hallway and started walking. She'd felt the breeze from what she presumed was a window at the end of the hallway when she, her parents and Nick had climbed the stairs earlier. If nothing else, guess she could stand there and take in the crisp night air and imagine the stars that flickered over head, until she could shake the uneasy feeling inside of her.

It wasn't long she heard a familiar walk, along with the sound of spurs lightly tapping the floor; Bridget knew she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. "Thought you said nothin' would be able to keep you up tonight." She said once Nick joined her at the window.

It never ceased to amaze Nick how Bridget could tell when it was him that walked up to, or around, her. He leaned on the window sill and looked over the darkened town. "I didn't think anything could." Then, even though he didn't know why, he asked, "You feel it too, huh?" He'd been feeling on edge ever since they reached Lodi and up unto the moment he heard Bridget's door open, he'd thought he was the only one. After watching her walk to the window and just stand there, Nick had the deepest impression he wasn't alone.

"I don't like this, Nick. Something's not right. Me inside's knows it, but I've got nothin' in me 'ands to prove it. It's just…" she hesitated then added softly, "only other time I've felt this way before is when there be danger about. If there be danger, it would be nice to know where it be and why."

Nick had lay in bed turning one thing after another over in his mind, as he too felt the same way. However, he knew of no free man that would have a reason to be out to get him. Also, the way the Bakers had always talked, Dan Peters was the only on to have ever caused them problems. Not knowing about Mr. Peter's escape, Nick was left with nothing to find. When all was said and done, he didn't know what they could do about it at the moment.

He took a hold of Bridget's arm. "Neither one of us will be of any use tomorrow if we don't at least lay down and rest." He headed back down the hall, still holding onto her arm. "Once you're inside your room make sure that you lock your door. Same thing with your window," He said as they reached her room, "If there is danger out there for us, I don't want it to have easy access to you." Then, thinking about her parents, Nick sighed and told her he'd have to disturb them and ask them to do the same thing.

Nick's concern made Bridget blush and feel warm all over. Though, she didn't let it get in her way of thinking about his safety. Laying her hands on his upper arms, Bridget asked, "Will you be doin' the same for me? I mean, lockin' your door and securin' your window?" She knew she wouldn't be able to relax and go to bed if he didn't.

Nick smiled and, without half way thinking, tilted her head upwards. "If it helps give you a peace of mind, I will." He then kissed her gently on the lips and pulled back. "Now get in there and stay there until I or your parents come to get you." He didn't mean for it to sound like an order, only it came out that way. Bridget might have normally made a comment about his bossy nature and told him off for it, but she was actually starting to get tired. Besides, his kiss had her head spinning again and his genuine concern for her safety was wrapping itself around her like one of her soft feather filled quilts.

"Yes, sir," Bridget smiled from ear to ear, as she slipped back into her room. Only when Nick heard the door lock did he head back to his.

**0000**

It was almost three in the morning when Dan Peters made his way into Lodi. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to get into a nice cozy bed. That being the case he headed straight for the hotel. He was to be bitterly disappointed as he stopped in front of the establishment and read the NO VACANCY sign in the window. He had to find a place to sleep. Turning around, Mr. Peters headed for a nearby boarding house, hoping he'd be able to find something there.

While Mr. Peters was looking for a place to sleep, the moon and stars watched as Heath lay sleeping next to the campfire he'd built once it had gotten to dark to travel. While the blond haired cowboy was able to get some sleep; it was a restless one. He kept dreaming of Nick and other people he could not see clearly. Every time Nick was calling out for Heath to help them, every time that happened Heath found himself sitting upright and perspiring. By the time the sun came up, Heath had already saddled Charger and was riding as hard and as fast as he could to Lodi. He was convinced more than ever that his brother was heading for trouble or was already in it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Better Than Gold**

**Chapter Eleven**

Victoria walked through the house which was eerily silent. She could hardly believe the changes that had been brought about in a mere three years. Two daughter in- laws, a son in- law and twin grandsons; only Heath and Nick remained single. She was sure that in time Heath would marry, though she worried about Nick. Then again, she'd worried that Jarrod would never remarry after he'd lost Beth.

Making her way to the living room, Victoria looked at the picture of the additional family members. It wasn't long before her eyes fell on a picture that was just over three years old, one that had four simple words on the bottom of the frame, ones that had been changed after Nick got enough of his memory back to know who he was…NICK and CATRAOINE BARKLEY.

Victoria sighed, as she thought on her second son, his short marriage to a good hearted but dying woman and the way things had been since he'd remembered he was indeed a Barkley. Reaching up, Victoria took the picture off the mantle where it sat as Heaths words rang in her ears. _"He needs me, or will need me, mother. I have to go!" _She didn't know why her stepson was feeling that way about Nick, she just knew she found herself with a fear that something had happened and he was back to not knowing who he was, even if something inside her told her otherwise.

Sitting down on the sofa, Victoria continued looking at the picture and thinking about Nick. After Cat's death, it had taken Nick months to really adjust to being back in the family and close to a year before he was really acting like the Nick they all knew and loved, even if he remained without the majority of his memories. Only when she heard footsteps, did Victoria turn her attention away from the picture in her hands. She wasn't surprised to see Silas standing in the entrance way of the living room.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Missus Barkley." Silas said in his kind, gentle way. "If Mista' Nick is in trouble, Mista' Heath will help him. I just knows it." He did too. Heath's loyalty to the family, especially Nick, was a well known fact. Silas did his best to smile and reassure the woman he thought so highly of.

Victoria returned the smile the best she could, as she stood up and put the picture back in its place. She wanted Silas to be right, but a part of her also worried. She couldn't help it. After all, it was a mother's prerogative to worry when it came to the safe being of her children. Victoria smiled and said as she put the picture back in its place, "I hope so, Silas." She then excused herself. If she was to stop worrying about something she had no control over, Victoria knew she had to keep busy.

**0000**

Nick and Bridget walked down the streets of Lodi. He was describing every part of the town to her. The tour had actually been Mr. Baker's idea; he'd told Nick that Mrs. Baker wanted him, Patrick, to go with her to visit a friend before they left Lodi. He'd said he thought Bridget would prefer Nick's company over that of sitting with him and his wife listening to someone who seemed able to do nothing but complained, said he'd never make the visit except for his wife.

While Nick would have preferred just to saddle Coco and have the Baker's hitch up their wagon and get on their way, he was fully aware of what Mr. Baker was really up to. It made him smile inside. At least he didn't have to worry about disapproving parents while he spent as much time as possible with Bridget.

When he and Bridget stopped in front of one of the few stores in Lodi, Nick turned his head and looked at Bridget. _"At the rate we're goin' we be 'avin' 'er birthday on the road instead in a 'ouse."_ Mrs. Baker's words rang in Nick's ears. Bridget's birthday was in three days. He turned and started leading Bridget up the steps of the store. Mrs. Baker's word might be proven right, though it didn't mean Bridget would have to go without a gift either. Nick would make sure of it.

"Where you be takin' me?" Bridget asked as she planted her feet on the ground.

Nick smiled and gently tugged on her arm. "It's a surprise; trust me."

Trust him. Bridget began grinning from ear to ear. One of the things she'd learned in the short time she'd known him was she had no reason to distrust Nick. Relaxing she let him lead her up the steps and into the store. All the while she was wondering what on earth he had planned. "I trust you, 'ave since the moment I met you." She answered as she let him guide her into the building.

Once inside what turned out to be a small jewelry store, Nick began looking over the necklaces, rings and broaches on display. From the many talks he'd had with Bridget, he knew of her fascination with any jewelry that had diamond shaped objects or stars.

"May I help you?" the storeowner, a short stocky gentleman with extremely short salt and pepper hair asked, as he stepped out of the back room.

"Stars or diamonds?" Nick looked at Bridget, who startled at the question.

Stars or diamonds? Bridget found herself reeling from shock. Her mother had mentioned, as they rode into down the evening before, that she'd loved to see what kind of jewelry was inside one of the stores. "Stars," she answered hesitantly, wondering if the store her mother mentioned was the very one she and Nick were now standing in. Before she knew it, Nick was placing a necklace in her hand, one with small stars dangling from the end.

As she ran her fingers over the stars, Bridget caught her breath and spoke barely above a whisper. "It's beautiful! But Nick..."

"No buts," he told her and then looked at the storekeeper, "How much?" Nick pulled out his wallet and asked the gentleman. Upon being told the amount, Nick paid and then insisted on being the one to put the necklace on Bridget.

"Why, Nick?" Bridget asked, even if she could pretty well guess.

"Everyone deserves a birthday gift." He smiled, put the necklace around her neck and then led her out of the store. The smile quickly disappeared, as he caught sight of Dan Peters at the other end of town; the man was looking right at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Better Than Gold**

**Chapter Twelve**

The moment Nick had made eye contact with Dan Peters the man had quickly disappeared around the corner of the building he was nearby. The man wanted to kill Nick but not with any witness around and, at the moment, the streets were occupied by more than once person. No, if he was to shoot Nick, it would have to be from somewhere he could not be seen.

The moment he saw Mr. Peters, Nick was instantly on guard and quickly decided the best thing to do was to get Bridget to her parents. He would then do what he had to find the escaped convict. He would have preferred not to say a word about the man, but Nick had no choice. The moment he'd stiffened without thinking, Bridget had demanded to know what he'd seen. Moving as quickly as they could, Nick explained. He and Bridget were soon standing inside the home of Bryce and Marie Hamilton, the friends of the Bakers.

"'ow can 'e be 'ere?" Mr. Baker was very much upset after Nick told him why he and Bridget had interrupted the visit with the Hamilton's. With everything that had happened the day before and now this, Patrick was beginning to wonder if he should have just stuck it out in Golden Ray.

"I don't know," Nick answered, "but I've got to find him before we, or he, leaves town. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that since he's knows we're here he'll be coming after us. I mean, we do know he's supposed to be in the hands of the law, and I was the witness who put them there." He looked at Mrs. Peters and Bridget. He didn't want them in the middle of this mess if possible.

Nick needn't have worried about the women; Mr. Baker looked at Bryce and Marie. For as long as he'd know the Hamiltons, he figured they wouldn't turn his family out to a man like Peters. Still, for politeness sake, he asked, "May my wife and daughter stay 'ere?"

"Of course," Mrs. Hamilton answered, turning their friends away at a time like this would be inexcusable in their eyes. Her feelings were confirmed when Mr. Hamilton told his friend and Nick not to worry about the women.

"Be careful, Nick." Bridget reached out and took a hold of Nick's arm as he turned to leave. Her voice was full of concern for his safety, along with her furrowed brow. For that matter, even her sightless eyes seemed to reach out and grab him with his concern.

Nick laid one hand upon her shoulder while his other one removed her hand from his arm. "I'll be fine." He hesitated only a moment, and then headed for the door. Her father was right behind him.

Seconds later, Nick and Mr. Baker had left the Hamiltons and were slowly, and carefully, making their way around town. Each man was doing their best not to worry about Mrs. Baker or Bridget. However, to a certain degree, each man failed to completely keep them off their mind.

With each step Nick took, the angrier he got. How had Dan Peters escaped from the prison wagon? He knew it had to be from there, as there had not been enough time elapse for the man to escape from anywhere else.

While Nick and her father looked for Mr. Peters, Bridget did her best to find something to do. It was at times like this that she felt as helpless as a newborn kitten, and she hated feeling like that. She hadn't been raised to think she was helpless; rather her parents had done their best to teach her she could be as independent as she wanted to be in spite of her blindness.

Mrs. Baker watched as Bridget worked on putting quilt blocks together and observed how many times her daughter was having to bite her tongue to refrain from saying words a true lady would never think of actually saying. Up to that point, the good woman had thought there was no way two people could make an attachment in so short a time. She'd told her husband she thought, maybe, they was wrong to be giving the gentle pushes they had been giving. Now, seeing just how worried her daughter was for this dark hair rancher named Nick Barkley, Mrs. Baker had to admit she might very well be wrong.

"Your father and Mr. Barkley know what they're doing, dear." Mrs. Baker made her way to her daughter's side, sat down and laid her hand upon her daughter's lower right arm. "You don't need to sit here and worry about them."

Bridget simply did her best to smile, nodded her head and continued working on the quilt blocks. It's not that she was trying to be rude to her mother; she wasn't. It wasn't that she thought her father and Nick were unable to handle themselves; she knew better. It was simply that she feared losing the chance to continue to get know the gentleman who had worked his way into her heart faster than she ever thought possible. Her father and he just had to find Mr. Peters, turn him back over to the law and then come back to safety. Though she said nothing, her mind repeated the words 'Be careful, Nick'.

**0000**

Heath, who had seen Nick's horse when he'd taken Charger to the livery stable, was also wandering through the small town of Lodi. Since he'd had many talks with Fred concerning Dan Peters, he knew what the wanted man looked like. Of course, thinking the man was on his way to a prison, made it so that Heath wasn't actually expecting to see him in Lodi. No, he was simply bent on finding his brother and the reason why he kept getting the feeling Nick needed his help. It was because of this that Heath almost missed seeing the wanted man.

Dan Peters, unaware that Nick's blond haired brother was watching him, was climbing up the side of a private, two-story home. If it wasn't for the fact that he was almost to the top, Heath would have tried to stop him. As it was, Heath positioned himself in such a manner as to keep an eye on Mr. Peters and still remain unseen. When he was getting the strongest feeling this man was the source of the danger to his brother and whoever the people were in his dreams, how could he do any different?


	13. Saving His Brother

**Better Than Gold**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Still very much unaware that he was being watched, Dan Peters positioned himself upon the roof he'd climbed onto and waited. He was sure; sooner or later, Nick Barkley and Mr. Baker would have to appear on the street below. He wasn't going to leave until he'd done what he had to. As Dan Peters waited for his victim, or victims, to walk down the street and get close enough for him to take action, he found himself taking a review of his life. He tried to stop, as it made him feel more than a bit uneasy, only he couldn't keep the thoughts at bay.

_"Stop asking!" Robert Peters, his patience tried to the limit, snapped at his ten year old son. The boy had been pestering him about a brand new pocket knife he's seen in his older cousin's store. Sure, the lad had offered to work in order to pay back the money his father would have to spend only problem was…there was no money in the first place. Robert had tried more than once to explain to his son that he would just have to be patient, telling him; good things came to those that worked hard and waited. It hadn't done any good. He hadn't listened though; angry and upset, Dan had snuck into town later that night then broke into the store and taken what he'd wanted. Of course, he'd never let his parents know of his activity._

Over the years, Dan had made it a habit of simply taking what he wanted. Oh, he'd paid for a fair share of what he'd gotten; just enough to keep suspicion away from him, should someone start asking. It was the memories of the things he'd taken illegally that now plagued him. The fact that his life seemed to be insisting on flashing before his eyes made Dan Peters nervous, but not nervous enough to give up on the idea of making sure he got rid of the two men he hated the most.

Dan might have been fighting to keep memories at bay, but memories were the last thing Nick and Mr. Baker were thinking about. They were too busy making their way in and out of stores or other buildings trying to find the man they knew full well would do anything he needed to to stay out of prison. "No luck, huh?" Nick asked as Patrick Baker stepped out of the livery stable.

"No, but 'e's still around 'ere. I can feel it. Let's try the other side of town." Patrick turned around and headed up the street. Nick didn't like that there was hardly any cover; no boxes and such, near any of the buildings they were passing by. Any of those items seemed to be farther up the street. It made him feel like Patrick and he were very much open targets, and he didn't like that.

Hidden from Mr. Peters view, Heath was wishing the man would make a move. He had met many men like this, ones that would hide from their intended targets and then spring like a snake which had recoiled and then sprung up out of nowhere to attack their prey. He'd met them; still, Heath would never understand them. Though, if it wasn't for the fact that he kept getting the strongest impression he _needed _to stay where he was, Heath would have simply gone in search of Nick. As it was, he was left to wonder if it was Nick the man was hunting.

They passed the general store and the post office, keeping their eyes and ears wide opened. Heath saw Dan raise his rifle; he saw Nick and another gentleman walking slowly down the street acting as if they were looking for someone. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the man was meant to kill. Heath took aim and fired. Unfortunately, Dan Peters still managed to get a shot off. Nick grabbed his leg and fell to the ground. He and Patrick then watched in shock as Dan fell off the two story house he'd climbed up on; he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Heath!" Nick yelled shocked to see his brother running towards him as Patrick Baker did what he could to stop Nick's leg from bleeding. "What are you doing here?"

Heath gave him a quick, lopsided smile and replied as Patrick finished tying his bandana around Nick's leg. "Savin' your hide, that's what!" He and Patrick wrapped Nick's arms around their necks and helped him up. Heath started looking around only to have Patrick start talking.

"Me friend, Mr. 'amilton, be Lodi's doctor for now. Let's get Nick to 'is 'ouse. It's not that far away. Though, I think it be easier if we carry 'im. We can be stoppin' by the sheriff's office and let 'im know what's goin' on. It be on the way to me friend's anyway." Neither Heath nor Nick argued, even if Nick wanted to. Soon he found himself being carried by his brother and Mr. Baker, though they were saved a trip to the lawman's office as the bean pole of a sheriff was running towards them.

"What on earth happened?" the red headed lawman asked as he reached them. Within a matter of a couple of minutes, he had his question answered.

"Now, if you don't mind sheriff," Heath said as Mr. Baker finished talking, "we need to get my brother to the doctor's."

"Go for it." he said with disgust as he looked over towards Dan Peters who lay motionless on the ground, "I'll take care of the dead man."

From where she stood, Mrs. Baker could see the sheriff and the others. She might not have known who Heath was, but she could see Nick Barkley had been hurt by one of the shots she'd heard. Bridget, who stood next to her, begged her to tell her what was going on. "Who be shot?"

Mrs. Baker didn't want to tell her, but figured she had no choice. "It looks like our friend, Mr. Barkley, has taken a bullet in 'is leg. Your father and another fellow be carryin' 'im. I'm goin' inside and tell Dr. 'amilton 'is services are goin' to be needed." She would have told her daughter to follow her, but the young woman was already making her way to the front gate in order to open it up for when the men arrived.


	14. Don't Leave

Better Than Gold

Chapter Fourteen

Nick sat on the light brown couch that sat in the Hamilton's living room looking into empty fireplace. His left leg was propped up on a footstool. It had been two days since he'd been shot in the leg and now his leg had been hurting most of the morning. However, the pain was not as bad as it had been. After checking his patient, Dr. Hamilton had just left the room after telling him that he could travel in a couple of days; that is, as long as it was in the back of the Baker's wagon. _"If you want to ride your horse home, it will be a few more weeks." _Nick had muttered his annoyance under his breath while Heath had talked to the Bakers. Once more, his mind was on Bridget.

When he heard the swishing of a skirt and smelled the fragrance of Bridget's favorite perfume, he turned his head. Sure enough; Bridget was entering the living room. "Da says we'll be leavin' 'ere in the mornin'. You sure you be up to travelin'? Mr. 'amilton says you're more than welcome to say until you can ride your own 'orse 'ome." She asked politely, even if she felt like telling him he had to come with them. What else could she do? It wasn't her place to tell him what choices to make. For that matter, it wasn't anyone's place to make another human being's choice for them. However, she couldn't keep the way she felt about Nick staying behind out of her voice though, as hard as she tried to.

Nick might have wanted to ride his own horse, but he heard what Bridget wasn't saying and smiled. He wanted to be around Bridget too. He reached up and took a hold of Bridget's hand. He tugged at it gently. "Sit by me please."

Bridget hesitated. Not because she didn't trust Nick, but because she didn't trust herself. "Please," Nick again pulled ever so slightly upon her hand. Because they were in the Hamilton's living room and Mrs. Hamilton was in the kitchen, along with Mrs. Baker, Bridget gave in and sat down. For a moment nothing was said. When the silence was broken, it was Nick who spoke.

"Ever since I got shot, I've been thinking..." Nick rubbed his leg as his eyes took a look of someone deep in thought, and he paused for a moment. After a few seconds, he began speaking again. "This injury could have been a lot worse, maybe even fatal."

Bridget grew uncomfortable. She didn't like thinking about Mr. Peters and what could have happened when he shot Nick. Thank goodness Heath had followed his intuition and rode to Lodi to help his brother. Heath had relayed his story to Nick and the Baker's once Nick had been taken care of. "You're tellin' me something I already know. Now, if you don't mind, why not be tellin' me somethin' I don't?"

Nick turned the best he could, not easy considering, then gently took a hold of her face and spoke low. "I'm in love with you, Bridget Grace Baker. I want to court you." Before she could say even the tiniest word in reply, Nick was holding her close, kissing her like he'd never kissed her before, even sliding his tongue inside of her mouth. By the time they parted, Bridget felt her heart was beating a mile a minute. Having been kissed by Nick twice, she had been unprepared for the depth of passion she'd felt in this last one.

"We keep that up and we'll find ourselves in trouble, maybe even find me da usin' that shotgun of 'is." Bridget was going at thousand shades of pink as she spoke.

Nick chuckled as kissed her forehead and replied, "I have no intention of tarnishing your good name. I just wanted you to know how serious I am when I say I don't want you to leave California."

Bridget stood up and made her way to the living room window, which was actually right next to the couch. She made sure the sun was shining through and onto her face. "Da says we'll be stayin' in Stockton for three weeks. After that, 'e plans on 'eadin' for Nevada. I might be of age, but where would I be stayin' and workin' if I don't go with them? I won't be stayin' in your 'ouse. It wouldn't be right."

"Why not?" Nick leaned forward the best he could and continued talking. "It's not like it would be just the two of us, and it's not like we don't have the room. Besides, nothing gets past my mother and if I even thought about doing anything to cross lines she'd slap me hard enough to send me into next year. I want to court you in person, not through letters and what few visits I could fit in over most likely at least a year if not more." He just knew if she moved out of state any chance he had with her would drastically diminish, just for the mere fact he was so busy around the ranch. Also, he really didn't want the courtship to last over a year.

Bridget was still not comfortable with the idea. Her mother and father were the salt of the earth who would help everyone and anyone in need, and they'd raised her with definite standards to live by. Staying in the same house with a man who one was courting definitely went against those standards. "How would I earn my way? I won't have you and your family providin' for me. I be makin' me own way in this 'ere world, not livin' on 'andouts."

Nick chuckled and replied, "I've seen your sewing abilities and I know a certain seamstress that has been quite loud about the fact she needs a good assistant. I can talk to her. You could also come out to the ranch and help with the tamed horses, along with visiting the chickens if you want." He found himself holding his breath after he answered, so anxious was he to hear what she'd say. He thought he'd climb the wall before she finally answered.

"I'll think about it though. However, if I stay, I still say I need to stay someplace else." Bridget then offered to go get him some lunch. Since his stomach had just growled for the third time since they'd been talking, Nick couldn't lie and tell her he wasn't hungry. That being the case, he didn't fight her when she left the room to get some food.

Though he disagreed with when it came to staying at the ranch, Nick didn't want to drive her away either. Since the dressmaker was a good friend of the family's, he hoped the woman would have a place for Bridget to stay while he respectively courted her like he wanted to.

0000

Victoria stood next to the small table that sat just inside the living room reading the telegram Heath had sent.

HEADING HOME _stop_ NICK HURT BUT FINE _stop_ COMING WITH FRIENDS. THEY NEED TWO ROOMS FOR ONE NIGHT _signed_ HEATH.

While she would like to know exactly how and why Nick had been hurt, Victoria was glad her sons were alive and would be home soon. Though, if they were bringing guests who would need two rooms for even one night, she and Silas best get things ready.


	15. I'm Staying

**Better Than Gold **

**Chapter Fifteen **

Bridgetsat in a chair near the bedroom window; Mrs. Barkley had been nice enough to show her to the room the moment they'd arrived on the ranch. Bridget had lay down and slept for a good two hours, and now she was wide awake, thinking about Nick and what he'd said before they left Lodi. When a knock came on the door, she called out. "Come on in; the door be not locked!"

Mrs. Baker walked in, pulled the only other chair in the room over to where her daughter was sitting and sat down. She'd been meaning to talk to Bridget. After all, if the Barkley's friend the Widow Wilkins liked Bridget's work and would let her use the spare room in the Wilkins' home, the young woman would not be continuing on with her parents to Nevada.

This was the first time Mrs. Barker had the chance to discuss the situation. "I know you're infatuated with Nick Barkley; 'owever, are you sure it's serious enough to be stayin' in Stockton instead of comin' with us? I mean, most everythin' about 'is past you 'ave to take on the word of others, whether it be 'is family or 'is friends doesn't matter." The fact that Nick remembered so little about his past was something that Mrs. Baker had not fully comprehended until they'd arrived on the ranch and talked with Victoria and Jarrod.

"_It's the truth," Victoria had told Mrs. Baker, "as a general rule, Nick remembers very little about his past." She went on to back up everything Nick had told the Bakers, as Mrs. Baker seemed to have a sudden urge to have his words verified. Mr. Baker had chastised her and told her she was letting the fact that her 'baby' had ceased to be a child get to her once more._

"_She ceased to be a child a long time ago." Mr. Baker had laid his hand on his wife's shoulder. "You've never 'ad to question her choices before; don't be startin' now."_

Bridget turned her head towards the sound of her mother's voice. Like her father, she knew where her mother's sudden change of behavior was coming from. Unlike her father, she didn't have to sit and think about her words before she spoke them. After all, she'd spent hours on end with Nick; going on walks, picnics and having their private conversations. Nothing that had been said to them after arriving at the Barkley's was news to her. "is past; or 'is lack of rememberin' be not important to me, mum. 'e's a good 'onest man who knows 'ow to work 'ard and 'ow to treat a lady. Isn't that more important than bein' able to remember everythin' one's done in their life?" Bridget stood up and made her way to the dresser, and then turned around. "I've made me decision. If the Widow Wilkens; the dressmaker…" she stopped speaking as she heard Nick shouting her name. It made Bridget chuckle; Nick was downstairs. For her to be able to hear him clear up in her room, Bridget couldn't help but find it amusing. She excused herself and left the room; her mother quickly followed.

When Bridget and her mother walked into the living room, Nick was resting on the sofa with his leg propped up. His face lit up when he saw the young woman he was hoping would like what Heath had just told him. The fact that Nick had indeed fallen for their visitor was something that did not pass his mother, who was sitting down in a chair that sat near the living room exit. They also had to suppress a laugh, though they did not try to hide their amused smiles, as Bridget very calmly stated, "You bellowed?"

Nick busted up laughing. His laughter was contagious, and it was a few moments before anyone in the room could answer. "Yes, he did." Heath answered once he got control of himself. "I just got home from talking to the Widow Wilkins. She's expecting you tomorrow morning." He smiled at the sight of Bridget stiffening slightly and, unintentionally holding her breath. "And, if you want, she'll let you use the spare room in her home. That is, if she likes your work."

Bridget let out the breath; she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "If she be likin' me work, I'm very interested in the room." Then, due to the fact that she heard her mother sigh softly, Bridget turned her head slightly and spoke. "I told you before. No need for you to be worryin' 'bout me. I'll be fine; I'm not alone."

"Of course, she's not!" Nick's voice carried through the room, as he continued smiling from ear to ear. "She has all of us and," he lowered his voice and looked at Mrs. Baker, letting the seriousness he felt come through in his low and calm voice, "if by chance things don't work out between us, I promise I'll make sure she gets back to you. Even if it means bringing her myself." He just prayed it wouldn't come to that. Still, for Mrs. Baker's peace of mind, he had to make the promise.

"If it be what you want, then I won't fight you." Mrs. Baker turned to leave. "I best go find your father and tell him."

Once she was out of the room, Heath excused himself, saying he had work to get since "some people didn't believe in doing anything, but laying around." That got Nick growling at him. Of course, it didn't faze Heath any as he knew Nick wasn't really upset; he shut the door behind him as he left the house.

"I think I'll go see if Silas needs any help." Victoria said as she too exited the room.

"Who's Silas?" Bridget found her way to the couch, with Nick's coaching, and sat down beside him.

"Our butler and cook at times," Nick answered as he slid his arm around the back of Bridget's shoulder. "He's a very fine cook. You'll enjoy supper, I'm sure of it."

Bridget was sure she would, but turned the talk to the work he'd be doing once the doctor gave him the go ahead to continue with ranch life, and to her hopeful career ahead. Only when Heath came in and told them supper was ready, did Bridget head into the dining room while Heath assured his brother someone would bring his supper to him.


	16. No Threat

**Better Than Gold **

**Chapter Sixteen**

The silver haired Widow Wilkens looked up at the clock. Noon already? Where had the morning gone to? "Bridget." The good woman stuck her head into the room where her new assistant sat working. Widow Wilkens couldn't help but stand in admiration; she'd never seen anyone who could sew so proficiently without the aid of their eyes, yet Bridget had proven she was as handy with a needle as she was out working with animals. Widow Wilkens found herself a bit envious of the fact that three afternoons a week one of the Barkley's would pick the young woman up and take her out to the ranch so she could be around the horses, cows and chickens. She just knew if it wasn't for Miss Baker's love of animals she, Widow Wilkens, would have more of a chance of convincing the young woman to work full time for her. "Mr. Barkley will soon be here soon to pick you up. You might want to start clearing up."

"Yes, ma'am." Bridget didn't even try to hide her excitement. While Jarrod had been kind enough to pick her up on Monday and Wednesday, Nick was supposed to be back from the small cattle drive he'd gone on, and he'd promised to be the one to pick her up on Friday. That being the case, and it being Friday, Bridget felt as excited as a child on Christmas morning. After cleaning up, Bridget insisted on waiting on the small bench that Mrs. Wilkens had sitting in front of the dress shop. With a nice autumn breeze and the birds singing, it was too nice of a day; Bridget just couldn't resist.

Only when she heard someone walking towards her, was Bridget tugged out of her thoughts, especially since the footsteps carried the sound of a familiar gait, along with the sound of spurs hitting the wooden sidewalk. Her face lit up as the footsteps stopped and Nick's voice filled the air. "I was wonderin' if you happen to know where I could find a young woman interested in touring a ranch with me." Nick teased as he leaned against the dress shop's veranda post.

Bridget chuckled and answered in as serious tone as she could muster, not easy as she wanted to bust up laughing, "Depends, what your intentions towards the young lady be?"

The sight of Bridget sitting as "proper" as she could, her head titled ever so slightly and her voice sounding as nasally as she could make it, got to Nick and he busted up laughing hard. His reaction undid what control Bridget had, and she lost her composure and she too started roaring with laughter.

"Come on," Nick said as he took a hold of her arm when she stood up, "I left the wagon at the general store. Mr. Sanders was going to fill the back with my order while I came and picked you up."

"'ow was the cattle drive?" Bridget asked as they walked towards the store. The fact that people were stepping aside for Nick and herself as they walked and talked was something no one had to tell her; she could easily hear their feet moving out of the way. The fact that a few were women who had had their eyes on the famous rancher was something else that become clear when she, Bridget, over heard one woman who thought she was whispering low enough not to be heard, complain "I almost had him. I want to know what she has got, that I don't."

Nick, who heard the comment too, thought 'everything', but said nothing. That is, nothing to the comment. He simply began talking about the cattle drive. The long days, dusty trails and cows that thought they needed to go one way instead of another. By the time he and Bridget reached the store, both were laughing over a prank Heath and McCall had played on Nick.

"'e be your brother!" Bridget laughed as Nick helped her up into the wagon. "You should know when 'e be pullin' your leg!" She had to hold onto her sides as she laughed; it hurt that much.

Nick was laughing too, just not enough to hold his sides. "Yea, well, he still manages to get one over on me once in awhile. One of these days, I'll have to return the favor."

Bridget said nothing, but she was grinning from ear to ear, as Nick pulled the wagon away from the store and headed out of town.

**0000**

Bridget sat on a bale of hay that sat outside the barn. Leaning against the barn wall, her mind wandered back over the afternoon as she waited for Nick to finish talking to Heath, who had been dealing with some ranch hands they were having problems with.

_"At times like this," Bridget told Nick as they stood next to a small creek bed that ran through the Barkley's land and soaked in the sounds of everything from the noise of the water flowing by, to a few birds who were in a nearby tree singing, "I wish I 'ad me eyes. Though, it's not 'ard to see the picture you be drawin' for me. I thank you for that." Nick had spent close to fifteen minutes describing everything he could to Bridget._

_ "It's not a problem." Nick assured her as he took her hand and led her alongside the creek. "It's been a long time since…" he stopped as he found himself thinking about Cat and all the time they'd spent down near the river. However, this time, he was both saddened and relieved to realize he could recall the memories without the pain that had accompanied them in the past._

_ Because of the time they'd spent talking, Bridget didn't have to be told why he stopped talking; she knew. "It's okay to say 'er name, Nick. She was your wife."_

_ Nick stopped, took Bridget's face in his hands and looked at her in admiration. "You're not threatened by my late wife?" He only asked because the few women he'd looked at before had acted like he needed to totally forget Cat in order to move on._

_ Bridget shook her head. "I 'ave nothin' to fear from a woman who 'as passed on. Only way the memory would be a problem is if you let it get in the way of livin'."_

_ Nick had wrapped his one arm around her shoulders as they started walking again. "That's not a problem." He assured her._

"You in there?" Nick's question brought Bridget out of her thoughts, and she laid her right hand on top his; he'd laid his hand on her left one.

"No, me mind took a vacation, that's all." She chuckled.

Nick stood up, helping her up as he did so. He could see his mother talking to Heath near the house; both were looking his way. He didn't care though. Let them look. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. "Silas has a delicious meal cooked. Eat with us before I take you home?"

Bridget found herself wishing she didn't have to go back to the dress shop after supper. However, she didn't voice that thought. The standards she lived by told her not to push her luck. Instead, she simply glowed as she smiled and accepted his offer. "I'd love too!"

The fact that her face lit up as she accept his offer reached out, took a hold of Nick as strong as any physical embrace could. He found himself thinking that maybe he should visit a jewelry store and visit it soon. He said not a word about that thought though. Instead he led Bridget towards the house hoping she'd accept a ring once he bought her one.


	17. Crisis Starts

**Better Than Gold**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Silas jerked slightly as he heard the front door slamming shut. He just knew who had entered the house looking for his noon meal. Sure enough, Nick appeared in the dining room a few moments later. "Where is everyone, Silas?" Nick had opened the door expecting to see his mother and Bridget, whom he had seen being driven up to the house by one of her friends. As it was, he was met by an almost eerie silence instead; one he didn't like.

"Sister Rachel came and got your mother and Bridget, said Dr. Merar and his assistant, James, sent for her. They needed to talk to Mrs. Barkley." Silas answered matter of fact, as he set some food on the table. "I fixed you some lunch, Mister Nick."

Nick frowned. It wasn't like the good doctor, or James for that matter, to send for his mother, unless something serious was going on. As he thought on it, he remembered Barrett talking to Heath that morning. The man's words came back full force. _"They say they think it's __*****__the fever. If it is, you can prepare for the worst if it goes wild."_ Nick hadn't thought the man knew what he was talking about, but perhaps he did.

"Why did Bridget go with her?" The moment Nick asked the question he was sure he knew the answer.

"Miss Carol is off today. Miss Bridget said it wasn't right for her to stay without another woman in the house." Silas answered as Nick sat down, his mind still on what Barrett had said and wondering what Stockton was in for. He was so deep into thought that he was startled when Heath walked into the room and joined him.

"Gee, Nick," Heath said as he chuckled and threw a lopsided grin towards his brother who had jerked backwards slightly, "I didn't think I was that scary."

"You're not." Nick answered and then repeated what Silas had told him and what Barrett had been saying.

Heath knew why Nick looked uneasy, or at least he knew part of the reason. Scarlet Fever could turn deadly. The fact that Bridget had gone with their mother and could be exposed to it was another thing he was sure had entered his brother's mind. "She'll be fine, Nick. We all will." Heath did his best to sound positive and upbeat, not easy considering he'd seen the effects of Scarlet Fever more than once in his life.

"Sit and eat, Mister Nick." Silas urged the dark haired rancher. The last thing the long time Barkley's servant wanted was to see any of the Barkley's neglecting themselves and, maybe, making themselves more vulnerable to the dreaded disease that was reported to have begun spreading through the city of Stockton.

"Sure." Nick pulled out a chair and sat down, his mind on his mother and Bridget. If the doctor and James had sent for his mother because of the illness, things had to be worse than anyone on the ranch had originally thought. It made him uneasy, as he'd overheard Barrett say, he hoped Nick wouldn't lose another good friend to the dreaded disease. Nick would have asked him what friend he'd lost to Scarlett Fever, but McCall had called out for him just as he was about to ask Barrett.

As Nick thought on the situation in Stockton, he found himself glad Jarrod and his family would be out of town for a few more months. At least there'd be no danger of any of them catching it. And, with Audra and Gene, living elsewhere, at least he wouldn't have to worry about them either.

While Nick and Heath were eating in silence, Victoria and Bridget were talking to Dr. Merar and James in doctor's new office. Dr. Merar had actually retired the year before, but had been pulled back into the field of medicine with this current crisis. The elderly doctor was now telling Mrs. Barkley just how serious the situation was becoming.

"I'm having to quarantine people right and left, but what I'm really worried about, the reason I had James send for you," he said as he look on Victoria, "is because of I have a couple of elderly patients that have no one to take care of them. I hate asking, especially like I feel like it would put you at risk." He hesitated and fidgeted.

It was clear to Victoria the man felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. One look at the man's assistant, and Victoria knew he was being stretched thin also. "Don't worry," said Victoria, looking at both men, while directing her words to Dr. Merar, "I'll be more than glad to help." She would too. Had she not nursed her children time and time again? Had she not tended to her late husband while he was still with them and her neighbors? Having done all that in the past, Victoria saw no reason to stop now.

"I can 'elp too, Doctor." Bridget spoke up, unwilling to stand on the sidelines and just wait while there was some way she could help. She might not have the years of experience like Victoria had, or either of the doctors. Still, she did know a few things and said as much, "I might not be a nurse, but I've 'elped me family and others when the 'elp be needed."

Dr. Merar sighed. He hated the idea of putting anyone at risk, especially since he, like others, had been elated to see Nick seriously involved with someone once more. If anything happened to her, Dr. Merar wasn't sure he could live with it. Before he could say anything though, Victoria spoke up.

"You can use all the help you can get right now, Howard. Bridget might not have attended medical school, but then again, neither have I. Where do we need to go?" Victoria asked as she stood up from where she'd been sitting, the aurora about was one that, as usual, commanded respect. Somehow, this did not surprise either Howard or James to see Bridget standing in a very similar way. He gave them the names.

**0000**

*****I have often heard Scarlet Fever referred to as "The Fever" in some of the shows I've watched. I did my best to confirm this through research, but have been unable to do so. However, since this is fan-fiction, I've gone with it anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Better Than Gold**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Nick rode through the streets of Stockton, which were slowly coming back to life after the epidemic that had left the town desolate and quarantined for almost four weeks. His mind was on the past month as he headed for the Widow Dawson's place where Bridget was tending to yet another elderly widow left weak as a result of the epidemic that had swept through Stockton. Bridget was a lover of animals and a seamstress. Why on earth did she have to go get pulled into helping with this mess?

Nick sighed as he reached the Dawson home. He knew he'd just asked himself a stupid crazy question, only he couldn't help it. He continued playing out memories as he walked up to the door of the simple two bedroom home.

_"Is he crazy?" Nick stood in the dining room clearly upset at what Silas, who had just received word from Victoria as to what was going on, relayed the message to this hot tempered Barkley. "That fever is highly contagious! Mother and Bridget could catch it! Besides, there's enough people in Stockton? Why pull mother and Bridget into it!" He slammed his hand down upon the table, causing more than one item to rattle._

_"I don't know, but he did. Look," Heath, who had just entered the dining room, spoke quietly as he thought on Christine and the fact that she might get it too, "Mother's knows what she's doing; I'm sure Bridget does too."_

_Nick wanted that to be the case; no, he needed it to be the case, though he had yet to admit to himself that was exactly the case. "Knowing about it ain't gonna protect them from it!" Nick had barked, stormed out of the room and went to town to go the rounds with Bridget. He'd then lost the argument, when she had point blank asked him how many times he'd taken risks to help others. He'd left and, later, found himself helping those on the ranch that were unfortunate to find themselves fighting the disease themselves._

Hearing someone knocking on the door, Bridget stood up from where she'd been sitting in the bedroom and headed for the door. When she got there, she opened it just enough to see who it was. "Nick!" she opened the door a bit wider. "What are you doin' 'ere? I thought the doc told you and the others to stay put on the ranch?"

Nick's eyes filled with annoyance. "Yeah, he did! But he'll pull you and Mother into town to play nursemaids. That doesn't sit right with me. May I please come in?" He held up his hand when she started to object. "We've already had it hit the ranch. McCall and Barrett are both recovering fine, as is Heath, but we lost Johnson." Johnson was one of their newer year round employees. "Coming in here isn't going to put me in any more danger than I've already been in."

Bridget relented and opened the door and stepped aside.

Once inside, Nick took a closer look at Bridget and grew alarmed. Bridget looked overly tired. The fact that she covered her mouth and coughed had him concerned too. "You look like…" he caught himself before he used any cuss words, "You don't look so good; you look exhausted. How's Widow Dawson, and where's your help?"

Bridget had a pretty good idea what she looked like, she didn't need her sight for that; she knew how she felt; still, she dared not complain out of fear she'd worry Nick if she did. "Widow will be fine; 'er fever broke. Doc says her daughter finally notified 'im that she was comin' to Stockton." That fact, the part that the Widow Dawson's daughter finally saw fit to come and see her mother, grated on Bridget's nerves. But, again, she said nothing concerning the matter though. "As far as me 'elp goes, 'er family needed 'er. Let me get you some coffee." Bridget started to go to the kitchen only to be stopped by Nick.

"No," He stopped her when he stepped in front of her and pointed to the couch. "You just rest. I'll get the coffee you rest."

Bridget watched him go into the kitchen as she did her best to relax on the couch. "Doc came by a few hours ago, said the Fever cases are droppin' drastically now. 'e thinks we might get another case or two, but that's it."

Nick walked back into the living room and handed her a drink, still concerned with how poorly Bridget looked. "I'm going to get the doc and see if he can look at the widow again, plus I'll find someone to stay here until she's back on her feet." Then, due to his concern for her, he added, "You need to come to the ranch and rest there." He held up his hand before she could object. "You can go back to the dress shop when you've gotten a decent amount of sleep and this thing is over." While he didn't realize it, his tone was telling her the matter was not up for debate. That both irritated her, and made her smile. At least she knew he truly cared.

A part of her wanted to argue, but most of her yelled for her to swallow her pride and take him up on the offer. Due to the way she was feeling, Bridget did the latter. "All right, but first do as you just said. Get someone to stay 'ere with Widow Dawson. She's too good of a woman to be findin' 'erself in need of 'elp again only to find no one 'ere."

Nick wanted to argue with her, since the widow's fever was broken, but he knew full well the elderly woman still needed help. "All right; you just sit there and rest. I'll let Widow Dawson know what's goin' on and then I'll find someone." He walked past the small kitchen and into the room where the widow lay.

Bridget heard the two talking and smiled when she heard the Widow Dawson tell Nick in no uncertain terms to make sure that she, Bridget, got the rest she needed. "Poor darling," the Widow said as Nick helped her sit up just enough to be comfortable, "I knew she had a load takin' care of me, but I didn't realize she had no help except for when the doc dropped in."

After making sure the good widow was comfortable, Nick walked out of the room intending to ask Bridget if she happen to know where the doctor was. However, the moment he looked at Bridget he knew she'd be of no help as her head lay to one side and her eyes were closed. "You should have said something." Nick muttered in a bit of an annoyed tone as he walked across the bear rug that lay in middle of the living room. However, when he touched Bridget's cheek to wake her up, his heart skipped a beat. She felt warm to his touch.

"Bridget," Nick tried to keep any panic out of his voice as he took a hold of her arms. He never got another word out as, in taking a hold of her arms; her sleeves moved just enough to reveal the red marks of "The Fever" upon her lower arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Better Than Gold**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Nick sat in Dr. Merar's office looking at nothing in particular, doing his best not to go crazy. The moment he'd realized Bridget had caught the fever, he'd bundled her up with the thickest blanket he could find and took her to the doctor's office, as he hadn't wanted to expose the Widow Dawson to the disease once more.

Dr. Merar had not been in, but his assistant James had. The younger doctor had made her comfortable and gave her something for the fever. As soon as Doctor Merar returned he shooed Nick out. Now Bridget lay in the back room being tended to by Dr. Merar while Nick sat praying like mad for her to recover. As he did so, he pulled reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it up.

Two small golden bands sat in the box; one had an oval shape diamond on it. The light from the ceiling hit the diamond just right and made it sparkle. Nick sighed. He'd bought the ring after the picnic; he'd even started to ask Bridget to marry him, but he'd frozen at the last second. Fear; fear of marrying only to find himself a widower once more had gotten to him. He closed the box, slid it back into his pocket and let his mind wander back through time.

_"No, Nick," Cat sat on the front porch and chastised him. "Don't be sayin' that. It wouldn't be right. Just because me life be almost over, don't mean you 'ave to spend the rest of yours alone." Cat had stood up and walked over to where he stood, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "Be promisin' me that after I'm gone you'll move on. Also, remember me only if me memory won't be stoppin' you from livin'."_

Nick took the box out once more only this time he took the ring out. Another memory, one that took place the day after their last picnic, ran past his eyes.

_ Nick stood watching as Bridget moved around the chicken coop feeding the chickens. She was talking to the animals, and they actually seemed to understand her. He'd roared with laughter when the baby chickens all started following her, as if Bridget had some magical force surrounding her, one that made it impossible for the small bitties to ignore her. _

_ "What you be laughin' at?" Bridget had pretended to scowl and be angry at him, but she'd failed to convince him. Nick had a way of reading her that was downright irritated her at times, though she could never stay mad him at long._

_Nick had walked over to the chicken coop as Bridget opened the door, stepped out, and closed it back up. "I think those bitties think you're their mother," Nick took the basket from her and set it down. "I'd have to say they have good taste if they do."_

_ Bridget blushed at the compliment Nick was giving her. "Thank you." They'd spent the next hour visiting each other with Nick helping her out with necessary chores. _

That's when Nick had almost pulled the ring out. "You're a fool, Nick Barkley." Nick spoke to himself as he turned the ring around in his hand. "You might well lose the best thing that has happened to you since Cat." He said that because, had he proposed to her and she'd have accepted, he would have taken her straight to the good Reverend's home and then off on a honeymoon. Oh, he'd have appeased the family with a party later, but they'd have been gone for at least a month celebrating on their own first. Before he could beat himself up any further, the good doctor came out from the back room.

"Doc?" Nick stood up and, not knowing for sure what Dr. Merar would say, braced himself.

Dr. Merar didn't know what to say at first. The fact that the young woman was ill with the fever was obvious. The fact that Nick had moved her might not have been the wisest thing to do, only it was probably the best considering the Widow Dawson's age and that the elderly woman was still weak. "All I, you or anybody can do is the same we've been doing for everyone else and pray she pulls through."

Nick started towards the room in which Bridget lay only to have Dr. Merar stop him. "Nick, I have to quarantine her; you know that. This spell of the Fever is almost finished. Bridget's the first case I've had in a couple of days, and I hope the last. You go in there, and that just might not be the case." The white haired doctor leaned against his brown oak desk as he spoke in the firmest tone he knew how to. He saw no other way to be; Nick Barkley was just too stubborn for him to do otherwise.

Nick knew where the good doctor was coming from. After the way they'd battled the illness out at the ranch, he knew the risks and dangers. He also knew he had to see Bridget; he had to talk to her. "I'm sorry," Nick said as he started for the room once more. "I have to take that chance." This time when the doctor tried to reason with him and James tried to stop him, Nick simply pushed James aside and entered the room.

James took a step towards the room only to have Dr. Merar stop him, hoping that he, Dr. Merar, wasn't making a mistake. "Let him be."

Nick could hear James arguing with Dr. Merar, though it didn't matter as he rested his hand on the wall behind the bed that Bridget lay on. Because she felt his presence, Bridget opened her sightless eyes. "Nick?"

"Yeah, it's me." His weak smile could be heard in his voice.

"Where am I?" Bridget could tell whatever she was lying on, was a cot as she felt the edges that ran along each side of her. "The last thing I remember is sittin' down on Widow Dawson's couch."

Nick told her everything and then added, "James and Dr. Merar aren't very happy that I am back here."

Hearing that she had contracted the fever that had raged through Stockton terrified Bridget only because it was yet another chance for Nick to contract the dreaded disease. "You should go…" She started to say only find Nick's fingers on her lips.

"No, not yet." He removed his fingers off her lips and traced the outline of her face, keeping his eyes on her as he did so. It was another thirty minutes before Nick stepped out of the back, and then it was only to let Dr. Merar know that he, Nick, would be staying to help with Bridget's care.


	20. Better Than Gold

**Better Than Gold**

**Chapter Twenty**

Victoria sat on the sofa in the middle of the living room thinking about Nick and the fact that he was caring for Bridget. As hard as the doctor had fought him, Nick had won when it came to who would take care of the woman who was turning out to be the last person in, or around, Stockton to contract the disease that had raged through the area. Seven people had died because of it, and everyone was hoping Bridget would not make it eight.

Heath broke the silence that had wrapped itself around Victoria for the past thirty minutes when he walked into the room. "He'll be fine, mother. Bridget will recover too, you'll see." Heath did his best to sound positive as he sat down in a nearby chair. "He'll be back here in no time flat and he'll have her with him." Unbeknownst to Nick, Heath had been outside the jewelry store watching through the window, when Nick had been looking at rings.

Victoria fought the emotions raging inside of her. She was sure if Bridget had had the help she had been promised the young woman would never have contracted the fever. As it was, Miss Baker had been worked to the bone and, in that condition, had easily contracted the disease. At least, that was Victoria's thinking. The lack of help made Victoria furious. Then there was the fear; fear of how Nick would be affected if the young woman didn't make it. A few memories from not that long ago replayed themselves for her.

_Victoria was walking towards the house when she saw them, Nick and Bridget going the rounds near the corral; that is, going at each other verbally. She wanted to ride Chance, a horse that had been recently broke in. Nick said the horse was still a bit too high spirited for a woman, any woman, to be riding her. Victoria had had to bite back a chuckle as Bridget pulled herself up to her full height put her hands on her hips and gave it right back to him. With the exception of Cat, Victoria had never seen any woman stand up to Nick like Bridget had. While she wasn't sure what the young woman had said at the end, she'd lowered her voice; Victoria had seen the results. Nick had stepped aside and let the young woman ride the horse._

Later, Victoria had stood next to her upstairs window and watched as one of the men tried making unwanted advances towards Bridget. Miss Baker had let the ranch hand have it. She laid into him verbally and kicked him in the shins. Victoria had smiled as she saw Nick, who had heard the ruckus, rushed to Bridget's aid and then fed the man a hard right hook. Since that day, no one on the ranch had made the slightest advance towards "Nick's girl".

Victoria came out of her thoughts when Heath, who didn't like how tired she looked, reached over and laid his hand upon her shoulder. "You okay, mother?"

Victoria gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, really. I just hope you're right." He had to be right, for Nick's sake.

Heath threw Victoria a lopsided grin as he stood up. "I know I'm right; you'll see. They'll be just fine. I think I'll go get a few things done outside before supper." He turned around, walked out of the living room and out the door, while Victoria made herself find some way to keep busy.

**~oOo~**

Nick could hear people walking up and down the street outside the doctor's office, but he paid them no mind as he laid another wet cloth across Bridget's feverish forehead. She'd drifted in and out of consciousness; mumbling incoherently most of the time. He was making sure the cloth was covering all of her forehead when she opened her eyes.

It took her a moment for Bridget to remember exactly where she was at, and why she was there. Because she could smell Nick's cologne and heard him suck in his breath when she opened her eyes, she knew who was sitting with her. Though, she wondered if she was still in Dr. Merar's doctor's office. "Nick…" she managed to say even with her throat as sore as it was.

"Ssshhh, just lie still." Nick put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her from moving. "You've got the fever." He restated and went on to explain again where he'd taken her, along with the fact that Dr. Merar and James were helping him watch over her. "You're still very sick, Bree." Nick had started calling Bridget by Bree a few weeks before the town and areas around it started dealing with this latest sickness.

"You shouldn't be 'ere. You could catch this 'ere fever. I would be respon…" her speech was cut short when Nick placed his fingers on her lips.

"I am here, just accept that." Nick spoke firmly, but with kindness and love in his voice. "The fever ran its course on the ranch; we lost only one man. I would think if I was gonna get it, I'd be sick by now. And," he spoke with even more conviction, "You would not bear any blame if I did come down with it." He removed his fingers from off her lips and took both of her hands in his. A faraway look came into his eyes for a small moment, and then he refocused his gaze onto her. "There was nothing I could do to keep Cat alive. I had no choice but to stand by and watch her die. However," he lifted her hands up to his chin, "I can, and I will, do everything in my power to help you fight this thing. It doesn't have to be fatal." Then, due to things that had said between them in the past, Nick said, "I love you more than ever, Bree." With that admission, he figured he might as well finish his train of thought out. "I want to marry you once you are well."

She might have made a long statement back in reply, but the fever was pulling her back into unconscious. She heard Nick as he continued to talk but his voice seemed so distant. However, before she slipped back into total unconsciousness she managed to let him know she'd at least heard part of what he said when she whispered, "I love you too."

The moment she stopped talking and her eyes closes Nick hurried and checked her pulse, relieved to find it steady and strong. He removed the cloth, soaked it in water and laid it back on her forehead praying like mad her life would be spared. It just had to be.


	21. Chapter 21

**Better Than Gold **

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Jarrod, who had returned to Stockton earlier than planned, helped his wife put their sons down for their naps, hurried to Dr. Merar's office. Sheriff Madden had stopped him after he and his family had gotten off the train. Jarrod and his wife had been horrified to learn what had taken place in their absence and by the number of people who had had to fight the illness. While they were grateful as they were to learn that Heath had been one of those who had beaten the disease, they were terrified when they learned where Nick was and why.

_"I understand your need to check on your brother and all." Julie had stood in the doorway of their home looking at her husband in earnest. "Still, be careful, dear. Doc says; no one else is getting it now, and I don't want you to prove him wrong."_

Jarrod didn't want that either only he had to go see Nick. Well, at least talk to him through the door if the doctor said it was still too much of a risk to actually go inside. As he drew closer to the doctor's office, a part of Jarrod wanted to slap Nick upside the head. Sure he'd been around the disease himself, but so had the doctor and James. Why should Nick stay in town; thus making it so there was still a chance of catching it? The other half understood all too well.

"Hello, Jarrod." Dr. Merar looked up from his desk, as Jarrod opened the door and entered the office. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." Then, due to the fact that Jarrod was looking towards the back room, Dr. Merar shrugged his shoulders. "She's holding her own and, yes, I or James have been helping Nick. If you want, you can go back and talk to your brother through the door. As long as she is running a fever, I can't allow you in there." He then muttered that is was bad enough that Nick was in there, he didn't want to risk two Barkley lives, knowing he'd have to answer to Victoria for it if he did.

Jarrod couldn't help it; he started chuckling. Yes, it might have been better for Nick in a lot of ways if he was on the ranch, but it would have been murder on everyone else. His brother would have been climbing the walls and driving every person near him crazy. As far as the muttered comment about his mother, that only had him laughing hard inside.

Once Jarrod was by the door he knocked on it and called out for his brother. "Nick! I want to talk to you." He heard a chair being moved and then footsteps. When Nick opened the door, Jarrod saw a man who seemed to have aged at least five years and needed a shave quite badly. He looked past him and saw the black haired beauty his brother had fallen in love with. She looked so peaceful, almost too peaceful. Jarrod found himself holding his breath as he looked at Nick. "Nick?"

Nick took a deep breath and gave Jarrod a tired smile. "Her fever's gone. I was just going to get the doctor." Because he knew "The Fever" could do damage to a person, Nick prayed Bridget would suffer no ill effects from the ordeal she'd just gone through.

As Dr. Merar had heard him, there was no need for either of the Barkley brothers to go get him. In a matter of a minute, Nick and Jarrod had moved to make room for Dr. Merar to pass through. Once the good doctor was in the room, Jarrod also stepped into the room.

Bridget, who woke up when Dr. Merar started examining, automatically thought of the dark haired rancher and the words she'd heard him speak. However, she found herself wondering if she had just imagined the whole thing. "Nick…" she said his name, even though she could tell by the feel of the hands on the sides of her neck it was the doctor looking at her.

Nick moved quickly to her side and took a hold of her hand. "I'm here, Bree. I haven't gone anywhere."

"I feel like…" she stopped herself from saying the one word that automatically came to mind, since it would not be lady like. Both Nick and Jarrod grinned from ear to ear, as they could pretty well guess what she had been tempted to say. However, before they could make any comment, Dr. Merar was speaking.

"You're one very lucky woman, Miss Baker. You look fine. The fever's gone and you seem to be no worse for the wear. Though," he added as he looked at Nick with a look that said _I'll not budge on this one_, "No one is moving her for a few days." He wasn't surprised when Nick sat down in the chair that was next to the bed.

"I'll let mother and the others know what's going on." Jarrod spoke up. He figured he might as well. With "that" look upon his brother's face, the blue eyed attorney knew Nick wasn't going anywhere until Miss Baker could be moved.

"Thanks, Jarrod." Nick spoke up as he clasped one of Bridget's hands in his. "Talk to McCall and Heath first, please? They've had it too; well, before Heath was sick and once he got better, had to carry a lot of the load the past little while."

"I'm fine, Nick." Bridget argued. "You need to get back to your men and the ranch." She was speaking with the tone Nick had come to know so well, one that meant if he pursued the issue he'd have a fight on his hands.

Jarrod might not know 'the tone' Bridget used; however, he knew the one his wife used. He started grinning from ear to ear, as Dr. Merar quickly excused himself, and then did the same himself. "I have to go talk to the good doctor before home." He chuckled as he left the room. How could he do otherwise? Nick and Bridget were already debating the issue of whether or not he needed to stay by her side or go out to the ranch!


	22. Marry Me

**Better Than Gold **

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The crackling and popping sound in the Barkley's fireplace was music to Bridget's ears as she rested on the sofa in the living room knitting a sweater for Nick. It was to be his Christmas present. After a good thirty minutes of some heated discussion between Nick and herself, Dr. Merar had stepped in and stopped the debate going on in the back room. He'd told them he'd consent to let Nick take Bridget back to the ranch if he bundled the young woman up extremely well and swore within an inch of their lives she'd not do anything but lie around and rest. After receiving such a promise, the good doctor had watched Nick bundle her up in so many blankets it was ridiculous. He was tempted to change his mind and step in, but frankly the Barkley temper, along with Bridget's, wasn't a force to be reckoned with and Bridget _was_ on the mend. As the two left, the good doctor smiled to himself knowing that Bridget was in very good hands, though he wasn't going to let the dark haired rancher go without some sound advice. The moment he'd done that, Nick had taken her straight to the ranch.

Personally, Bridget figured the good doctor was desperate for peace and quiet. However, the only thing she wanted was to get strong enough to take care of herself as she'd done before she fell ill.

_"Give yourself time, Miss Baker," Dr. Merar and James had both scolded her for her impatience; she'd tried to do more than she should a few days before and paid for it by finding herself on her back in bed, or on the couch. "Your strength is coming back; you just have to give it time."_

Give herself time. Bridget sighed as she put yet another stitch into the sweater she was creating. She'd rather be helping outside on the ranch or working in the dress shop. She didn't like feeling like she was being idle when there was work to be done. Okay, so making Christmas gifts kept her hands occupied, but she wanted to be up and about. Only when she heard the door open, Nick's spurs and the slamming of the door was Bridget brought out of her thoughts.

"Nick! You're goin' to break the door hinges if you're not careful! That or cause me to lose me 'earin' as well as me sight!" Bridget rubbed her ears in an effort to tease Nick. It worked; he laughed.

Nick threw his hat onto the chair next to the sofa and then, to Bridget's surprise, knelt down beside the couch, took a hold of her hand and placed a small box in her hand. Because Nick had his attention on Bridget, and Bridget was focused on the box in her hand, they didn't hear Victoria, Heath or the red headed Christine, whom Heath was actually starting to court more seriously, appear at the living room entrance.

"What 'ave you put in me 'and, Nick?" Bridget sat up straight up and ran her right hand over the small box. Her heart beating fast as she found herself hoping like crazy it was what she thought it was.

"Look," Nick answered, doing his best to keep any anxiety or nervousness out of his voice. Though, if you'd asked his mother, brother or Christine, they'd have told you the man was failing to accomplish that one.

Bridget ran her hand over the box once more and then opened it. When her fingers ran over the oval shaped diamond ring that sat inside, she let out a cry of delight.

Bridget's reaction delighted Nick. He smiled from ear to ear and asked, "Bridget Grace Baker, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Nick, yes!" she threw her arms around his neck, keeping a hold of the ring and started kissing him. Without hesitation, Nick returned the kisses only to pull apart when Victoria cleared her throat.

Nick's head felt like it made a full circle, and then some, as Heath took a step forward and exclaimed, "Boy Howdy, Nick, it's about time you got around to proposin' to her!"

All three women chuckled, as Nick threw a playful glare his brother's way while wrapping his arm around Bridget's shoulder. One by one Heath and the others gave their congratulations and then left the room, leaving Nick and Bridget to themselves once more.

"Nick," Bridget said as she turned just enough to allow Nick to sit behind her, wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into his embrace, her back resting against his chest and her head on his shoulders, "I've been meanin' to thank you."

Nick kissed the top of her head, a bit confused. Unless it was for tending to her when she was sick, he had no clue to what she'd be thanking him for, and taking care of her was something he'd do a thousand times over if necessary. "For what?"

"For everythin'," she answered as she let out a slow breath, turned just enough to make it so it was her side resting against his chest, thus making it so she could rest her head against his shoulder more comfortably, "the things is my parents raised me to be independent which is fine in itself. A person should 'ave that." She paused as she tried to find the words she wanted, ones that would get what she felt across without sending any wrong messages. " 'owever, I never knew 'ow good it would feel to 'ave someone besides me da or mum who cared; no, who loved me enough to stay by me and care for me the way you 'ave." She lifted her hand and touched the sides of his face, again Nick found himself bracing himself. He was definitely going to have to marry her and soon. His body and soul ached so every time he felt her touch. That, along with her sincere words, had him thinking he just might explode.

He reached up, took a hold of her hand and lowered, holding her hand close to his heart as he did so. "I do love you, Bree. I'll love and stay by you the rest of my life." He just prayed that they'd have more time than he and Cat had had. Of course, he didn't dwell on that thought nor did he care to voice it. Why should he? There could no good come from doing either.

As Nick and Bridget enjoyed each other's company and talked, Victoria watched and listened from the top of the stairs. The smile in her eyes lit up her whole face; remembering how she had on many occasions wished Nick would find someone again. Victoria was so pleased that good fortune had brought Bridget into her son's life. She too prayed for more time to be given them, she didn't dwell on it either. How could she?

Nick's proposal and Bridget's acceptance of the ring meant busy days ahead; she had yet to see one wedding that didn't take a lot of work! Turning around, Victoria headed back down the upstairs hallway even if she'd forgotten a few items down below. She didn't care to go downstairs to interrupt the couple's private moment again.


	23. Mr and Mrs Nick Barkley

**Better Than Gold **

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Christmas had come and gone by the time Bridget and Nick's wedding took place the first weekend of March. Now family and friends were gathering at the church for the ceremony everyone had been looking forward to for months. While the guests were finding their way to their seats, Bridget and her mother were in one of the rooms in the church finishing getting Bridget ready for her wedding.

"'old still, dear," Mrs. Baker, who had traveled from Nevada with her husband, was helping Bridget with her wedding dress, said as she did her best to keep from bursting into tears all over again. The crying was something that her husband had teased her about before they'd ever left Nevada. Could she help if she'd cried when she got her daughter's letter, one that included the wedding invitation? She took a step back and then walked around to the front and looked at the dress her daughter now wore.

The full gown, layered in paper thin netting over silk enhanced her thin frame, giving it a little more bulk in all the right places. The square neck line adorned with satin leaves and pearls accentuated her bust and made her creamy white skin glow, that only the prettiest bride in the world could. The decorative neck line carried over to the small puffed sleeves, that made Bridget's sleek arms and shoulders look delicate, almost regal yet strong. From there longer sleeves in the same fine netting fell from the cuffs. They were open down the length of her arms and lay softly against the back of her sensitive hands.

It was all Mrs. Barker could do to not start crying again as she continued to survey her daughter's fine and beautiful form. The long wispy sleeves, merged with the magnificent train of her veil. The same material had also been used to swing around to the front of the petite bodice, ruched and joined the folds of the silk underneath, accentuating her small waist and again the intricate design of petals and pearls. From the peaked waits, thee dress fanned out; layers of the intermingled netting and silk, making the bride look like she was literally walking on air. Bridget was indeed a fine seamstress. With the help of Widow Wilkens, she had produced one of the most magnificent gowns Mrs. Baker had ever seen. At that final thought, the mother of the bride cried with pride and joy. "Are you all right mum?" Bridget asked as she could hear her mother choking up once more, though she didn't know why she asked such a question. She pretty well knew the answer. Of course, she wasn't going to try and take her question back or insult her mother by answering for her. That would have been both pointless and useless.

While Mrs. Baker was thrilled for her daughter, she was indeed having a hard time with just that fact. "Our course, I am. I'm just usin' a mother's prerogative to be emotional at 'er daughter's weddin'." She then took one another look at Bridget in her wedding dress. Thank heavens her husband had been quietly putting money away through the years for the day her daughter married. In between the money they'd saved and the Widow Wilken's generosity, they'd been able to afford the material and notions for her beautiful dress. "You're beautiful, dear. Nick Barkley be one lucky man."

Bridget was suddenly hit by an overwhelming feeling of Nostalgia. She hugged her mother tight. As independent as she was, Bridget still couldn't help but wonder what she'd have done if she'd known they were giving food and shelter to her future husband the day Nick walked into their now non-existent café. "Thank you, mum." Just as she pulled away from her mother, a knock came on the door. It was her father.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Her mother excused herself as she walked out of the back room of the church and made her way to the chapel. The whole time Mrs. Baker was reminding herself to keep her handkerchief handy, just in case.

After his wife had left the room, Mr. Baker drew in a breath as he looked upon his youngest daughter. She was gorgeous. For a small moment he wished he could turn back the hands of time and hold her as a small infant. At that thought he had to chuckle inwardly, no such thing was possible no matter how badly a father might wish it. "My, my, 'ow me baby has grown up." Mr. Baker said, and then laughed as Bridget looked rather embarrassed, but pleased too.

"They're 'bout ready," he said as he took a hold of Bridget's shoulders, "I 'ope Mr. Barkley knows 'ow blessed 'e is." Patrick Baker's voice choked up for a moment, and then he grew serious. "When I say this, I'm not tryin' to imply I think Nick would actually ever 'urt you." He fought to control his emotions. "I just want you to remember, your mum and I will always be there for you. You know where to find us if you ever need us."

Bridget understood what her father was trying to say and took no offense at his words. She figured every good man who had a daughter he loved dearly would feel the same way. "Thank you, da. I wouldn't worry though. Nick be a lot of things, but 'e's a good one. 'e'll not be 'urtin' me. I know it."

Mr. Baker smiled as he felt his heart full of both joy and a bit of sorrow. "Truth be told, I know it too." He said just as Jarrod stuck his head in the slightly opened door. The baritone lawyer had made double sure his schedule had been cleared; this was one wedding he wasn't missing for the world.

"They're ready." He said and smiled as Bridget took a hold of her father's arm. The scene reminded him of his wedding day. He then turned and hurried back to the chapel.

The music that was being played rose and drifted through the air filling the entire room as the one by one the wedding party made it up the aisle. When at least Mr. Baker started leading his daughter towards Nick, the dark haired rancher found himself holding his breath. In fact, Heath had to give him a slight nudge, as he looked as if he might actually pass out. Nick threw a playful glare towards Heath, but quickly turned his attention back to his bride.

"We gather here today…" Reverend Stacy began speaking. While Nick barely heard the words, he did manage to exchange the required vows. When he was told he could kiss the bride, Nick didn't have to be told a second time. Once they separated, Nick turned and led his bride back down aisle, where they both seemed to float out the door, before being met by flying rice and well wishes from their guests.

After throwing her bouquet in the direction that the women had agreed to stand in, Bridget let Nick help her up into their buggy. Nick then climbed in and took a hold of the reigns, not surprised when their guests continued to throw some rice as he drove off.

**Next Chapter will have Adult Content in it.**


	24. Twice Blessed

**Better Than Gold **

**Chapter Twenty Four**

After their reception had ended, Nick and Bridget had insisted on driving out to the grove where they would be camping out for the next week. Nick and his bride had laughed when people said that 'it wasn't a proper place for a honeymoon'. Since both Nick and Bridget disagreed, no one had been able to persuade them otherwise, and by the time ten o'clock rolled around Nick and Bridget were standing next to small creek that ran through the Barkley ranch.

"You know people think we're short a few 'ay stacks." Bridget, whose back resting against Nick while his arms were wrapped around her waist, chuckled at the memory of the appalled sound she heard in her mother's voice as the older woman tried to get her daughter to see reason. "'e'll take you wherever you want, lass. Why be askin' to be taken campin'? You can do that whenever you be wantin' to!" Others had tried telling her the same thing only in different words. She hadn't listened though. The best memory she had when it came to her and Nick was the camping trip they'd gone on with his family. She'd thoroughly enjoyed it and wanted one with just Nick.

"I know." Nick chuckled as he bent his head and kissed the side of her forehead. "Jarrod offered to throw in some cash into the pot if I'd take you to some fancy place, even if it was just in San Francisco." He busted up laughing when his bride, without thinking, let out a 'UGGHH'. He'd known that would, basically, be her reaction.

"I'd rather die first. Me? In the city?" Bridget let out another short 'uggh' and added, "I 'ope you're not secretly 'opin' I'll go for that someday." The thought that he might just be doing that made her involuntarily cringe.

Her physically cringing at the thought had Nick laughing again. He'd never cared for the idea of ever living in the city himself, visiting maybe, but not living. "Don't worry, girl." He turned her around cupped her face in his hands. "I won't asking you to ever make a home in the city. Visit Jarrod and his wife there, sure, but that's it." He pulled her to him and started to kiss her. The kiss went from a gentle loving kiss, to one with more passion and need. By the time they parted, all Nick wanted to do was carry her back to the tent he'd set up. As it was, he found himself letting out an involuntary groan as she ran her hands down the side of his body.

"I want to see you, Nick," she whispered as she ran her hand around his waist and up his back, "all of you, not just your face and clothes." She laid her head against his chest as her hands continued wandering over his back. "Please," she whispered.

The fact that they were miles away from any "civilized' home, surrounded by trees and bushes and whatever small wild life that saw fit to still be up and wandering around the nearby grove made such a request easy to grant. Nick pulled her head away from him and lowered his head, answering as he did so, "Go ahead, take as long as you wish, and do whatever you want." He then kissed her with everything he had. Before he knew it they were both on their knees and she was unbuttoning his shirt while he managed to get the back of her dress unbuttoned.

If the crickets, which began to sing louder, or the few wild jackrabbits that darted here and there, thought they could distract the newlyweds; they were wrong. As Bridget's hands and lips wandered, gently caressing her husband's skin as she did so, Nick felt tremors shoot through him and he shut off the sound of the world around him. By the time Bridget was through get getting the first half of her "pictures", and he'd removed her dress, Nick was feeling the fire inside him pulling him closer to the edge. Only when her hands hesitated on top of his belt, did Nick offer to take over.

"Trust me," he whispered as he lay her down and buried his face into the nape of her neck. Trusting him had never been an issue in Bridget's mind. Second and minutes rolled on as Nick began showing her a side of life she'd only heard whisperings about, whisperings that had, somehow, convinced her that when the day came she wanted to make sure she would share the experience only with the man she'd be sharing the rest of her life with.

With each passing minute, Nick slowly taught her exactly what all the whispering had been about. In return, he was rewarded with everything from soft mewing sounds from his wife to almost desperate cries for more. However, when he helped her take the rest of her pictures, the fire went wild and soon the two of them were lose in the heat of the passion they were sharing.

Afterwards they lay on the ground tangled together with the moon and stars smiling down upon them, neither one wanting to move to the tent, even if it wasn't all that far away. The breeze that blew over them seemed to want to chastise them for creating such a scene, though it too failed to faze the newly married couple. Instead, it seemed to prickle at their skin, and amplify their love for doing what was so totally natural.

"You be the best thing to ever 'appen to me." Bridget whispered as Nick held her close, trying to convince himself that the two of them really needed to move inside the tent for the night.

He was the best thing that happened to her? Nick closed his eyes and let the love she was giving him soak even further into his soul that it already had. How had he been so blessed? Many men were blessed if they found this kind of love once in their lives and he'd found it twice.

"No," he opened his eyes and managed to force himself to his feet as he helped her up to hers, "_You're_ the best thing to happen to me in a long time." He then surprised her by picking her up and carrying her into the tent where he loved her all over again, telling her not to worry; their clothes didn't have legs and would still be where they'd left them in the morning.


	25. Better Than Gold and Epilogue

**Better Than Gold **

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Nick leaned against a boulder that sat near the tent he and Bridget had been sharing for the past week. She lay on her side in the crook of his arm with her eyes closed. He couldn't help but smile as he went from gazing at the fire in the fire pit to his sleeping wife. They'd let themselves get a bit more than distracted the night before and wound up taking their bedroll out of the tent and simply slept under the stars.

His mind wandered while Bridget slept. Their days had been full of hiking, swimming in the creek and even eating some wild rabbits that had found their way into one of the traps they'd set. Their nights, and a couple of mornings, had found them loving each other with all they had. Nick sighed; he really hated to see it end. Only end it must. Once Bridget woke up, they needed to pack up and head back to the ranch. Time was waiting for no one, and he had work to get back to. When Bridget stirred and opened her eyes, Nick touched the side of her face. "Hello sleepyhead."

Bridget snuggled up even closer, closed her eyes and spoke barely above a whisper, "I'm not awake. You be imagin' things." The whole time she was speaking she was also fighting to keep a straight face. That failed when Nick roared with laughter.

"I wish I was." He continued chuckling as Bridget grumbled under her breath and made herself sit up. Why did sunrise have to come so early today? Would waiting another hour or two really hurt anything?

Nick stood up, threw some more wood on the fire put a pot of coffee on the makeshift grill that lay over the small rocks that surrounded the flames and embers of the fire. Bridget made herself get up and start breakfast. She grabbed the small frying pan and the last two eggs in their supply sack. It was another sign that it was time to go, though she would have been content to eat wild berries for the rest of her life, if every day was beautiful as each day had been this last week.

After they'd eaten, Nick and Bridget began packing up.

"'oneymoons need to last longer." Bridget laughed, as Nick snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind, as she packed the last of her belongings.

"We'll go on one every year."

"What a 'oneymoon?" laughed Bridget.

"Yes, a camping honeymoon every year," Nick whispered in her ear, before kissing her there, and then swung her around in a circle, enthralled with her squeals of delight. Okay, so a yearly honeymoon might not be the proper term for yearly trips; he didn't care though. It sounded better; it sounded a great idea, and he was in too good of a mood to care.

When he finally stopped swinging her around, Nick gently let her feet touch the ground and held her close. "I promise. Now, it's time we head back to the ranch."

Bridget sighed as she slid her arms up and around his neck. "What if I don't want to go yet?" She whispered the question as she began kissing him. Nick found himself holding her as close as possible and returning her kisses. How he wished he could make time stand still. He'd much preferred to enjoy some more time with his new wife. As it was, he knew that time would have to wait. Time and life waited for no man, and he'd given his word to Heath and McCall he'd be back on time. With that thought in mind, Nick made himself pull away and look around. The place was as empty as could be while the horses and pack mules they'd brought were looking at them as if to ask what the problem was. He took a hold of Bridget's cheeks and did some sighing of his own. "I think we've delayed heading home as long as we can."

"I don't know 'bout that." Bridget grinned for a moment and then added grudgingly, "but I think you be right."

Nick knew he was. He took a hold of Bridget's arm and led her to her horse and, after she was in the saddle; he mounted Coco. As they traveled down the road, Nick and Bridget continued talking and laughing. The past week had definitely been worth it.

By the time they reached the ranch it was getting pretty well close to dark. Heath, McCall and a few of their ranch hands were gathered around the corral watching Dave Jackson, a wrangler they often hired to break their horses, working on doing just that. The horse would be the last one broke that day. "Welcome home!" "Good to see you!" and "Thought for sure you'd come up with some reason to stay away longer!" were just some of the comments that greeted Nick and Bridget as they rode into the yard.

Upon finding no one inside the home, Nick took their baggage upstairs while Bridget walked in with some lighter items in one arm; baggage that held dirty clothing, and then headed to the laundry room, counting her steps and feeling along the walls and door frames towards at the back of the house. Once she had the clothes in the hamper that Victoria had shown her the first time Bridget was in their home, Bridget easily made her way back and up the stairs and to the bedroom she and Nick would share until they decided whether they would continue living in the main house or build a home of their own.

One step inside the room and Bridget had to suppress a chuckled that wanted to fill the room; she could hear Nick snoring, obviously fast asleep on the bed. Making her way to the bed, Bridget reached down and soon had a hold of Nick's legs which happened to be hanging off the side of the bed. She pulled his boots off then laid his legs gently on top of the bed. "You be more tired than you let on." She whispered, as she started hunting up an extra blanket. She didn't want to wake Nick up in order to get him under the covers. It took a while; feeling her way quietly around the large room. There was lots of space and few furnishings to confuse her or block her path. Bridget suspected that Victoria may have re-arranged room during their absence. It was a kind gesture and Bridget soon felt very safe and familiar with her surroundings. She found the large wardrobe, and opened it. She felt along the rows of suits and shirts; Nicks Sunday bests, as he would call them. Her heart warmed when she found her own dresses hanging there also. Again she suspected the work and care of the Barkley's matriarch. Bridget soon found the extra blankets sitting folded on the shelf above and moved with ease back towards the sound of Nick's snoring and placed the blanket on top of him.

After a few more minutes, she too was under the cover and curled up next to her sleeping husband. As great as the honeymoon had been, Bridget was just as grateful to be back on the ranch and living under the same roof as her husband. With those thoughts on her mind, Bridget closed her eyes and began dreaming of the days ahead and just what they might bring.

**Epilogue**

Nick sat on the side of the bed he and Bridget shared while his mother took his baby daughter, Bridget Marianne out of the room. Their three year old son, Nicholas Bryan, had left a few moments before. Bridget, who had been confined to her bed since their daughter had been born two months ago, laid her hand upon her husband's and smiled. "I'm fine, Nick. Doc says it be okay for me to start movin' about as long as I take it easy." Then knowing why her husband was so concerned, she added, "I won't be pushin' it, Nick. I want to be the one helpin' you raise our children, not some stranger that you find necessary to pull in as a governess."

As Nick looked with love and admiration upon Bridget, he could see and hear Dr. Anderson, who had been in and out of the house since Marianne had been born, once more.

"_I told the two of you when Bryan was born that you that, unless you wanted Nick to be a widower raising his children by himself, you should not have more children." Dr. Anderson, who had taken over as Stockton's permanent doctor stood looking at both of them with the most serious expression on his face. "Whether or not you or I like it, Dr. Merar and James were wrong. The Scarlet Fever weakened Bridget's heart. Now," he started really emphasizing his words, "if she takes it easy for now and then, later, does as I told her, she should be able to live a good life and help raise these children. However," he paused and let the silence reinforce his words and then continued, "if there is another child, I can almost guarantee you she will die."_

Nick moved to Bridget's side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. In spite of what Dr. Anderson thought, he and Bridget hadn't purposely set out to have another child, but they weren't about to do anything to try to get rid of the child either. Sure, the fact that they wouldn't have the large family that they had both envisioned hurt, only she was right. There was no way he wanted someone else helping his raise their son and daughter. They would just have to do everything in their power to make sure there was never another child of their own added to their family.

As the years passed, Nick and Bridget filled their need for a large family by opening their doors to constant visits from the local orphanage, even having a few of the children over for months at a time. By the time Bridget and Nick passed away, neither Bryan, his sister, the rest of the Barkley's or anyone in Stockton could tell you just how many children had passed through their door. And, if you'd asked their children, bloodline ones or "adopted" ones, Nick and Bridget were better than gold any day of the week.


End file.
